Leave Out All The Rest
by LittletonPace
Summary: Original Character Centric. Chuck discovers he has a long-lost twin sister; Abigail; can she adjust to life on the Upper-East Side?
1. Chapter 1: My Life Changed

_A month without Daddy-dearest and poor Chuck is still off the rails, not even his long-lost Mummy could set him straight. Just when Mama Bass leaves town; we hear Chuck has one of his lackey's looking into her sordid past._

_Hold on just one minute... is that a skeleton in the closet I hear? _

_Dare I say it... but could there be another Bass-tard out there?_

_Stay tuned gossip-mongers. This is where my job gets easy. _

_X-O-X-O_

_Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

**1: My Life Changed**

Abigail set her guitar down and wiped the sweat of her brow. She shouldn't get so into the last track; it always got her sweaty for the rest of her shift. It was a trade off, her playing up on stage while she waited the tables at Earl's Bar & Grill.

"Abby!" Earl called to her from behind the bar, slinging a checked dishtowel over his shoulder as he wiped clean the wine glasses fresh from the dishwasher. It had been a slow night; as always, which often meant Earl could get a hell of a lot of cleaning done. If nothing else, the bar was always up to code with Health and Safety regulations.

"Yeah?" Abby replied as she approached her boss, pulling her tangled mess of dirty blonde curls into a scrunchie.

"There's a man here to see you." Earl nodded to the end of the bar.

Abby gave this strange man the once-over. She wasn't used to seeing people like him. He was tall, handsome, and wore a suit that looked like it cost a fortune. He had a brown leather briefcase and was carrying a trench coat slouched over one arm. He looked like a high priced city lawyer; not something normally seen in Abby's hometown of Memphis, unless someone had died or something.

"Abigail Clark?" Abby nodded. "Gregory Price." The man extended his hand to Abby. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Abby shook his hand but didn't answer; Earl managed to do that for her. "Take my office." He said with a cheery grin.

"Sure, okay," Abby directed Gregory to the room behind the bar. "This way..." Confused as she led the way, she wondered why the heck this guy was visiting her. Everyone she knew was already dead or in good health; and no one was rich enough to have a lawyer or someone like this represent them anyway.

"I take it you were not expecting my visit." Gregory said as he sat in the chair across from Earl's desk.

Abby took Earl's comfy desk chair for herself. "Nope." She shrugged. "Never seen you before in my life... no one died, did they?" She chuckled, but stopped short when Gregory didn't ease her concern by smiling and telling her she was wrong. "Oh my God; who?"

"Miss Clark; do you happen to know a man by the name of Bart Bass?"

Abby frowned; she'd never heard the name before and told Gregory as much. "Who is he?"

"According to his will," Gregory set his briefcase on the table and opened it up, removing a thin, cream, sealed envelope from inside. "He's your father."

Abby just stared at Gregory; eyes open and her eyebrows so high she thought they might have met her hairline. She'd never met her father, and only barely knew her mother. Her birth mother, that is. She had been adopted, she'd always known, and it had never really bothered her. On the few occasions she'd spoken to her birth mother, Evelyn, she had never spoken of her birth father, just that after many mistakes she had had to leave him. Abby was so content with her adoptive family, she didn't really mind. Her life was good; she didn't really care about her past.

That was, until now.

"My father?" Abby repeated after a long silence. "My _birth _father?"

"Yes," Gregory said gravely. "He was killed in a car accident a month ago. I do apologize for the delay; but finding you proved very difficult, there was only one mention of you in his will and no one in the Bass family had known where you were – or even who you are."

"Huh..." Abby glanced down at the envelope in front of her. "What is this?" She asked, flipping it over.

"I don't know. It was sealed." Gregory explained. "Mr. Bass made a note that you were to receive it if he was to pass away."

Abby opened up the envelope and poured out the contents. On top of the stack of papers that slid out was her birth certificate; she'd never seen it before. Not her real one; just the one with her adoptive parents' names on it. Smiling; she looked down at her birth parents names, it was nice to have a memento of them. Then her eyes travelled down to her own name, Abigail Elizabeth Bass. There was another piece of paper stapled behind it, and turning it over Abby realized it was another birth certificate. At first she thought it was just a copy; but her eyes drifted to the _GENDER_ section and saw that it most definitely said _MALE_. And in the name, Charles Bartholomew Bass.

"I... have a brother?" She realized; her voice croaking.

"Yes." Gregory smiled, but a tense, forced smile that only a lawyer could give. "He is the one who sent me to find you."

Abby was still pouring over the birth certificates. Something didn't added up; all the information was the same; except for the time of birth, Abby was born at 9:30 AM, and Charles at 9:23 AM. "The info here... is all the same... how can that..." Her brain clicked into gear like it had been given an electric shock. "He's my _twin_ brother?" She stared, open-mouthed at Gregory.

"Fraternal twin, obviously." Gregory replied. "But yes."

"But... why..." A million questions were running through her head. She had a brother? A twin brother? Why had they been separated? Why hadn't her birth mother told her about it? Or her adoptive parents, for that matter, did they know?

"I'm sure you have a million questions to ask," Gregory said as he packed up his briefcase, pulling en envelope from inside his silk-lined jacket. "Your flight leaves tomorrow evening at six PM."

Abby jumped to her feet. "_Whoa_!" She said loudly as if settling down a horse. "Flight? And just where the hell do you think I'm going?"

"Your brother asked that you be flown to Manhattan as soon as possible."

"Manhattan?" Abby repeated, eyes bulging. She'd never been out of Memphis, at least not by plane. "As in, New York?"

"Yes," Gregory was obviously in a rush to leave. "I do apologize but I have the Red Eye to catch to Hong Kong on other matters. Chuck assures me there will be a car to pick you up at the airport."

"Chuck?"

"Charles. Your brother." Gregory checked his watch. "I must be off; thank you for your time." And in a whip of his trench coat he was gone, leaving Abby standing there with her birth certificate in one hand, and her twin brothers in the other.

Earl came into his office just after Gregory left. "Abby? What was that all about?" He could tell that she looked concerned. "What's happened?"

"Earl," She said through a scratchy voice. "I'm gonna have to cancel my shift for tomorrow night."

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Away We Go

**2: Away We Go**

The evening after she arrived home from work after her shocking visit with Gregory, Abby cornered her mother in her home office (she made and sold baby clothes over the internet) and picked her brain for information on Bart Bass. Abby was good at reading Bethany's face, so she knew her mother wasn't lying to her when she promised she had never heard of Bart Bass. And the name Evelyn had originally given her during the adoption process was Elizabeth Fischer. It was only after meeting her birth mother in her teens that Abby discovered her real name was Evelyn.

Abby sighed and flopped onto the beanbag chair in the corner of her mother's office. "I don't believe all this, Ma." She groaned, rubbing at a migraine tightening at her temples. "It's crazy."

"I know, Abby," Bethany was just as stunned as her daughter; she had to set down the baby bonnet she was sewing because she couldn't concentrate. "I never thought this would happen... I mean, we've met Evelyn... she never said anything."

"Yeah, and now she's gone." Abby had tried the two phone numbers that Evelyn had given her the last time they had met for a tense lunch, both lines had been disconnected. And knowing she was fond of changing her name, Abby didn't see the point in searching for her maternal needle in a haystack. "And I have a twin brother." She clucked her tongue. "You swear you didn't know?"

"Abby!" Bethany gave her a withering look. "When we found out Evelyn chose _us_ to adopt you, we couldn't have been more thrilled. All we ever wanted was a family. If we had known we could have had two?" She sighed and leant back in her chair. "We would have snatched you up with both hands."

"Why would she separate us?" Abby wondered, chewing her lip. "Me and my... brother." The word was sounded strange, even though she had a little brother of her own.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Bethany sighed. "I am so dreadfully sorry that all this has happened, but you don't have to go to New York if you don't want to."

Abby glanced to her mother; her kind blue eyes she wished she could have inherited, and smiled. "I know... I don't really have a lot of time to think about it, though, do I?"

Bethany gave her a supportive smile. "It's all you; Abby. You want to go, go. Meet him, this Charles. And if it doesn't work out; come home."

"I ever tell you that you rock, Ma?" Abby said, heaving herself out of the beanbag chair.

"Once or twice." Bethany grinned and went back to work. "Will you check on Robbie for me? He should be awake by now."

"Will do." Abby said as she left her mother's office, swinging right to take the stairs up two at a time. She loved this house; it was like a modernized cottage. All the bedrooms upstairs, living room, dining room, kitchen, Mum's office, Dad's office and the study downstairs, with a bathroom on each floor. The outside was painted a soft, yellow colour with baby blue shutters at each window.

Being the eldest, Abby had the biggest room. It had used to be some sort of studio, she thought, or perhaps two rooms that had been converted into one; because it was oddly shaped. One end was rectangular, like most rooms, but the other ended in a big bay window with a seat just under the sill. It was Abby's favourite place to sit and strum her guitar; the sunrise and sunset came through so beautifully giving her perfect fodder for some of her songs. Not that she'd ever sing her own stuff; she was much more comfortable singing covers at Earl's bar; and it was what the crowd preferred, too.

Abby crept into Robbie's room, knowing that the three-year-old was awake even though his back was to her; she could hear him making fighting noises with some of his toys. "Hey, Goober!" Abby said loudly, flopping onto his bed and making her brother jump.

"Ab_eeee_!" Robbie whinged, tossing one of his plastic army men at her. "Don't scare me!"

"Sorry, Goober," She said, walking the army man up Robbie's little leg. "Good nap?"

"Ah-huh." Robbie said nodding.

"Where's my wake-up hug?" Abby said, holding out her arms expectantly. Robbie grinned and flung himself into her lap. "Phwoar!" She groaned as she got to her feet with her brother in her arms. "You're getting so heavy."

"Abby! Come quick!"

"Ezza? What is it?" Abby carried Robbie into her little sister's room. Emma-Zoe, or Ezza as Abby called her, was seven-years-old and a great big ball of fun, but she also happened to get scared of the smallest things.

"I can't find Alfie!" She said. She was standing on her bed, holding a pillow in each hand, looking worried.

"Well, he can't have gone far," Abby said calmly. Alfie was Ezza's favourite teddy bear. When Abby's parents had adopted her, Alfie was the only thing she had in her pudgy little two-year-old hands. "Where does he like to hide?"

Abby set Robbie on the floor and they set about looking for Alfie. Robbie was Bethany and Sam's only natural child. They had both thought they were infertile; and then Robbie came along, completing their family. Ezza had always known she was adopted, too, but people still thought she and Abby looked alike. They both had blonde hair; but that was the only similarity Abby saw; the hair and the fact that Ezza loved music, too.

"Oh, Ezza?" Abby called to her sister, seeing Alfie's battered head sticking out from behind her dresser. "You hadn't checked by your dresser, have you?"

Ezza immediately saw her teddy and went to rescue him. "Silly Alfie!" She said hugging him. "Don't wander off." She kissed his nose; or rather where his nose used to be; it had worn off over the years.

"Hey, you two, come here," Abby sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled Robbie into her lap. "I got something I wanna run past you."

"What?" Ezza asked, sitting in front of her big sister, trying to sit exactly the same way.

"Ezza, you know how we have different mummies and daddies." Abby said.

Ezza nodded. "We had to have different mummies and daddies so our real Mummy and Daddy could find us."

Abby smiled, Ezza's innocence was part of her adorable charm. "That's right. And I found out yesterday, that I have a brother in New York." There was no point sugar coating it for the kids; she'd never done it in the past, and she was never surprised at how mature both these kids were with news like this, they didn't have to be treated like they were totally fragile all the time.

"A brother like me?" Robbie said pointing to himself.

"Kinda." She said, kissing his crown of brown hair. "But he's my age, and he wants to meet me."

"Will he come live with us?" Ezza asked, making Alfie dance in Robbie's lap.

"No, he has his own family in New York." Abby said. She was pretty sure that was true; she didn't really know anything about him. "But I'm supposed to go to New York tonight."

"Tonight?" Ezza looked worried. "Are we all going, too?"

"No, Ez, not this time." Abby grinned at her, trying to assure her. "I won't be gone long, I promise. Just a few days to see what it's like; and then I'll come right back home to you guys."

"Promise?" Ezza said dramatically.

"Double promise." She held her middle and ring finger together and out to her sister, who did the same. It was their little version of a pinky promise; and it meant a hell of a lot more to Ezza. It was a binding contract to her, and one that Abby never broke.

Ezza linked her middle and ring fingers with her sister and squeezed them tight. "Double promise."

**xxx**

Abby got along great with her Dad, Sam. He was the one who introduced her to most the music she played at Earl's bar; and he came to as many of her gigs as he could, unless he was working late. He ran his own franchise of _EZPZ Electronics_. He was quite successful in the community; but his hours often ran later than he would have liked; he always liked to be home for dinner with the family.

"Thanks for driving me, Dad," Abby said as they pulled off the highway towards the airport.

"It's fine, Abs," Sam said as he merged into traffic. "I still can't believe all this. You gotta twin? Man." He let out a whistle.

"I know, it's crazy, right?" Abby said, staring out to the sunset; her favourite time of day. She wished she'd packed her guitar, but she would have had to check it and have them stow it under the plane with all the other luggage, and she was paranoid they'd lose it. She'd had that guitar for since her tenth birthday; it was her prized possession.

"I'll be back to pick you up in exactly a week, ok?" Sam said as he steered into the airport parking lot.

"Dad, it's cool." Abby assured him. "I'm almost seventeen. I work. I'm gonna graduate next semester. I think I stand the next week without you."

"I know, Abs, don't remind me of how old you're getting." Sam said, clicking off his truck engine and getting out of the car.

Sam was a gentleman, and it didn't matter how feminist Abby seemed to be, he never let her open her own door or carry her bag. He only relented since she had two bags, her suitcase and her shoulder bag, which she slung around her neck before her father could get his hands on it. "It's gonna be fine, Dad," Abby assured him as he walked her all the way to her gate, number 20. They were there a half hour early; Sam had a thing about being on time. "Really."

"Yeah, look, I'm just not so keen on you travelling so far on your own."

"It's like four hours, I have my music and my book," She patted her satchel. "I'll be fine."

"I'm waiting 'til you board, Abs, don't care what you say." Sam sent her suitcase through to be checked, and then took a seat by the check-in counter, ignoring the look Abby was giving him.

She didn't argue, she was glad he was staying. Truth was, she was slightly terrified. She'd never been anywhere more than a couple of hours drive away from Memphis. That was a big enough hill to climb, let alone the fact that she had a brother waiting for her. What would he be like? Would he look like her? They were twins... how long had he known about her? He'd wanted to see her; surely that was a good sign.

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed before they were calling Abby's plane. "Okay." She said, suddenly feeling nervous as she climbed to her feet.

Sam rose to his feet and pulled Abby into a warm bear hug. "Be good, be safe, be happy, Abs." He said as he enveloped her.

Abby breathed in the comforting smell of her father; suddenly feeling homesick before she'd actually even left. "I will, Daddy." She kissed his cheek, hugged him again, and then got in line for the check-in. There were only half a dozen people in front of her. She passed her ticket over to the overly-happy check-in chick and then turned back to see Sam still waiting there for her. She smiled, giving him the peace sign with her fingers before disappearing down the tunnel. This was it; she was on her own now. On her way to New York to meet her twin brother... she almost laughed, this time the night before all she'd been worried about was making sure her amplifier was working for her gig at Earl's.

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Bass? Meet Bass

**3: Bass? Meet Bass**

Abby had a nap on the plane; she'd thought she'd be too nervous to sleep, but maybe it was the stress that made her drowsy. One minute she was listening to some classic Bob Dylan on her iPhone, the next she was being shaken awake by a beaming flight attendant telling her that it was time to depart the plane.

The flight had been pretty cool, before her nap that is. She hadn't realized until she'd gotten on board that her seat was in first class. She'd never experienced that before. She had a massive chair all to herself; no annoying next-door neighbour yammering in her ear. It was just peaceful; quiet; comforting... maybe that's why she'd fallen asleep.

Yawning, Abby shook her curls out so they bounced cheerfully around her face. It was 9 PM New York time, but 10 back in Memphis, however since she worked odd hours at Earl's she was used to late nights, plus she'd had a nap so she was pretty refreshed when she exited the plane.

The sign reading Abigail Clark seemed to stick out like a beacon of light to Abby when she exited the plane. It was kind of cool; but also a little embarrassing. She approached the man holding the sign; he was in his fifties or so; with salt and pepper hair and a trimmed moustache. "I'm Abigail Clark." She said nervously.

"I'm Henry; your driver," He slid the sign under his arm and took her bag. "May I?"

"No, I got it, thanks," She said. "But I have a suitcase to go pick up..." Her voice trailed off when she noticed her tan brown rucksack at the driver's feet. "You have my bag." She said with a grin.

"Of course, ma'am." He picked up her bag and gesture for her to walk with him. "The limo is outside waiting."

"Limo?" Abby repeated. She'd just assumed there'd be a car waiting, like as in a taxi, not a limo.

"Mr. Bass insisted." Henry said as they exited the airport.

Abby had to clamp her mouth shut or she would have whooped out loud. The limo was _huge_, and it was so shiny black that she could easily see her reflection in the door. "Nice." She managed to say with an impressed nod, not wanting to look overly excited.

"It's Mr. Bass's preferred vehicle." Henry said, opening the rear car door for her. "Please." He motioned for her to enter the limo.

"Don't mind if I do," Abby grinned. "Thanks, Henry." She patted his shoulder as she climbed into the limo. It was empty inside, and as soon as Henry closed the door Abby let out the "WOW" she'd been holding in. It could have seated at least ten people quite comfortably. The seats were classy, black leather and there was a bottle of very expensive champagne chilling in the cooler on Abby's left.

After hearing a clunk that she assumed was Henry closing the trunk, her driver climbed into his seat and turned around through the divider. "The bottle's open." He said, gesturing to the wine. "Help yourself to anything you see." He hit a button so the divider was closing. "There's a buzzer by the phone if you need anything."

A moment later, she was alone in the back of a huge limo sipping champagne from what appeared to be a crystal glass. Suddenly, she wondered who the hell Charles Bass really was...

**xxx**

New York was remarkable to say the least; Abby had never been anywhere or seen anything like it. It was bustling with people, cabs and noise. She helped herself to one glass of champagne, not wanting to get overly tiddly before she met her brother. She wasn't sure how long they drove for; her eyes were so focused on the Manhattan scenery that she didn't bother checking the time.

Abby felt the car curve off the road and slow to a stop, a moment later Henry was opening the back door for her. "We're here, ma'am." He said politely.

"Please, stop with the ma'am." Abby told him as she exited the limo. "It's Abby."

"Of course, ma'am – Abby," He chuckled and readjusted his sleek, driver's hat. "Force of habit."

He left her to go and retrieve her bag, which turned out to be for the best because Abby wouldn't have been able to reply had he kept up the conversation. The building they had pulled up in front of was massive. Bigger than massive, she craned her neck up and still couldn't see the top of it. The name on the side of the building read New York Palace Hotel. It was most definitely palace-like. Everything was gleaming from the windows, to the door handles, to the front desk Abby could see through the transparent front door.

"My brother lives _here_?" Abby mumbled incredulously as Henry arrived at her side with her duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Actually; he owns it." Henry said. "You're in for quite a surprise or two, Abby."

"Thanks, Henry," Abby deadpanned; taking her bag from his hands, he was quite resistant to let it go. "I got it from here. What level?"

"The penthouse."

"Of course it is." Abby smacked Henry playfully on the shoulder with his fist. "Thanks for the ride, Henry."

Abby felt very intimidated as she entered the Palace Hotel. It was expansive, clean, quiet and the most incredible building Abby had ever entered. She hadn't known she had this much wealth in her family; Evelyn certainly never mentioned it. There was no one at the front desk, but there was a stack of brochures and a handful of business cards; all with an insignia and _Bass Industries_ written on them. Making her way to the elevator, Abby started to realize that owning a hotel might just be the beginning...

**xxx**

The elevator ride was long, almost claustrophobic long, the penthouse was, of course, at the top of the building. When the bell dinged and the doors opened, Abby wasn't sure what she'd see, hopefully not a whole room of people or something. Thankfully; it was empty. At least, until it was until she entered the living room.

He had his back to her, but she could tell he was wearing an expensive suit; even more so than the one Gregory had been wearing at Earl's when he'd come to see her. The living room was decorated in glorious black leather couches and there was a soft glow emanating from tall, thin lights in every corner. Hearing the elevator made him turn around, and there they stood, brother and sister, meeting for the first time.

Abby managed a smile; but it was definitely forced. He didn't look anything like she expected. He was about her height; with jet black hair slicked over his head, a red bow tie tucked under his neck and he was swigging amber liquid from a crystal glass. He looked like a million dollars; stark comparison to Abby who suddenly felt self-conscious in her well-worn jeans and faded Rolling Stones t-shirt. Thankfully the hole in her red Converse sneakers was at the heel and not visible.

"Hi." Abby said.

"Abigail." A smile spread across Chuck's face as he approached her, extending his arm. "I'm Chuck."

Abby shook his hand. "Chuck..." She smiled. "I'm Abby." They were silent for a few moments. "Well, this is nice and awkward." She smirked.

"Come, and sit." Chuck gestured to his couch. "Drink?"

"Sure." Abby dropped her bags by the nearest chair and sat tentatively down. "Wow... your place is... wow..."

"I can imagine it's quite intimidating for a first-timer." Chuck said, fixing her a drink before coming and sitting across from her. "You'll be staying in one of the guest rooms up here, is that alright?"

"Sounds great." Abby took the drink, inhaling what she recognized as whiskey, but even it smelled more expensive than anything she'd had in the past. "So... we're twins..."

"It came as a shock to me, too." Chuck said. "I only found out about it after I read our father's will."

Abby gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry; I heard that he died. In basically the same sentence I heard that he existed... so... it was weird."

"I can understand that."

"How did you find me?" Abby blurted out, it was the question she was most eager to answer. "I mean... our mother never mentioned you or Bart or anything..."

"You see Evelyn?" Chuck seemed genuinely shocked, his dark eyes glistening.

"Ah, yeah..." Abby said. "Not often; and not in a couple of years." She cleared her throat. "I always knew I was adopted, I guess. I mean, my mother has been telling me for years that she was my real mother; but I had been born from another woman." She shrugged. "Y'know; childish innocence and stuff. The older I got, the more they explained it to me about adoption and all. And then when I was, ah, thirteen I think, Evelyn showed up. I had no idea who she was, but my folks did. She said she just wanted to talk with me."

"What did you talk about?" He seemed quite interested.

"Honestly... nothing. I dreaded those lunches. She was so," Abby tried to search for the right word. "Arrogant. And we have nothing in common; I can't believe I actually came out of that woman." She shuddered, to which Chuck gave a small, half-smile. "I haven't seen her since my fifteenth birthday. She showed up; gave me a necklace and then drove off," Abby clicked her fingers. "In and out of there in under a minute." She suddenly felt like she was babbling. "Do you see her a lot?"

A shadow cast across Chuck's already dusky eyes. "No." He said tightly, bringing his drink up to his lips. "I thought she was dead."

Abby almost gagged on her whiskey. "What?"

"My father told me she died giving birth to me." Chuck revealed. "A lie. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, Abigail, but our father was a complete and utter asshole. He blamed me for my mother's death, and let me spend my whole life thinking I'd killed her, and then after he dies I find out all that was a lie. He lied about her, about you..." He swigged the last of his drink. "He was _not_ a good man."

Abby didn't know what to say to that; she didn't really have anything _to _say; she hadn't known Bart Bass.

Thankfully, the beeping of Chuck's cell phone cut through the uncomfortable silence. He checked the message; and a smirk appeared on his face. "She misses nothing." He muttered, holding his phone out to Abby. "Congratulations. You're officially on the radar."

Curious, Abby took Chuck's phone (which was in much better condition than her own) and saw a website she didn't recognize, _Gossip Girl_, with an article open. And at the top of that article was a picture - of Abby! She couldn't believe it; it had been taken barely an hour ago; when she was leaving the airport in Chuck's limo. Underneath the picture was a blurb that read:

_Well, look what we have here. Was anyone surprised to see that I was right, again?_

_Bass-tard indeed; but not only that – we're talking twins, Upper-East Siders, who'd have thunk it?_

_My sources tell me our newest Bass, Abigail, is on her way to meet big bro right now. _

_Perhaps she'll turn out to be an asset – or should I say Bass-et – but we're not holding out much hope. Seems like everyone around poor Chuck doesn't last too long._

_Good luck, Dear Abby, you'll need it._

_X-O-X-O_

_Gossip Girl_


	4. Chapter 4: Well, Hello

**4: ****Well, Hello**

The first morning Abby woke up in Chuck's apartment she felt like she'd had the best sleep of her life. The mattress was so unbelievably comfortable; she didn't want to climb out of it. The only thing that made her get up was the time; she realized it was close to midday. Begrudgingly, she shuffled off the warmth of her satin lined duvet cover and hopped out of bed; and she actually did have to hop. When she sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangled up off the ground by at least a foot. It was fun; she felt like a kid again, jumping around in her parents' too-big bed.

Feeling lighter than air, Abby yawned and stretched as she headed out of her room. It was twice the size of her one back in Memphis, but it still had a glorious view that let the sunlight in. There was a huge, comfy chair by the window she could just see herself sitting on and playing guitar, and there were fresh flowers right by the door. Abby noticed they were white roses; and could have sworn when she went to bed that they were lilies. Just another thing she supposed the numerous staff were up to as they scurried quietly around the penthouse; Abby found it quite off-putting; she didn't know if she'd turn a corner and run right into a maid as she had the night before on the way to the bathroom.

Before she'd even reached the door, Abby heard her cell phone go off. She assumed it would be her parents, or even Ezza, asking her how she was. Instead; it was an update from _Gossip Girl_:

_Good morning Manhattan!  
So, I'm here with the latest on our new Bass-ette.  
Seems that Chuck was spotted leaving his luxurious digs _alone_ this morning without little sis.  
Oh, by the way, I have it on good authority that Chuck is still the first born Bass by a couple of minutes.  
We're sure Chuck finds that comforting; biologically still being the first heir to the Bass fortune, and all._

_In other news, B was spotted shopping without S. Aw, tension in the ranks? Again? Maybe Dear Abby can help them with their quarrel. _

_X-O-X-O  
Gossip Girl_

It had been less than twenty-four hours since Abby had landed in New York, and she was already well informed of this Gossip Girl website; a place where the secrets of the rich and famous socialites of Manhattan were broadcast for the world to see. Chuck was a big drawcard it would seem, Abby had spent some time before she'd fallen asleep scanning back through old Gossip Girl posts. And it was through this research that she knew B was Blair Waldorf, the girl Chuck was apparently in love with, and S was Serena Van Der Woodsen, Blair's best-or-ex-best friend, Abby wasn't sure; and Serena was also Chuck's step-sister, which made her Abby's step-sister along with her brother, Eric, and mother, Lily. As well as a brother, Abby would be meeting a whole new step-family. Yikes. When she thought about it; she couldn't believe she'd actually slept so well.

Her stomach rumbling for food, anything would do right now, Abby left her bedroom with her phone in hand and padded her bare feet to the kitchen. It was as big as any other room in the penthouse, every surface was stainless steel, and all the appliances were top of the line. With no clue how to even turn on what she thought was the coffee machine, Abby just went to the fridge. Thankfully there was a jug of orange juice waiting there for her.

After pouring a glass, she headed to out of the kitchen, and almost ran straight into someone she'd never seen before. Yelping, she almost dropped her glass, but pulled down the front of her oversized t-shirt, it was the only thing she was wearing over her underwear.

"Oh, sorry!" The guy said; shielding his eyes and turning around. "I didn't think anyone would be here. Chuck doesn't usually let his girls stay in the penthouse alone."

Abby didn't know if she should be offended or not, so she decided to wait and suss him out a little more. "No, no, I'm definitely _not_ one of his girls." She said. "I'm Abby."

The guy turned back around. "Chuck's sister, Abby?" He said, his nervousness breaking into a smile. "Oh, wow, hi! It's great to meet you; I heard you were coming into town. I'm Nate."

Abby shook the hand he offered her, but shifted her naked legs behind the countertop so at least he wouldn't gawk at her. "You're a friend of Chuck's?" She eyed him up and down; he was classically gorgeous; Calvin Klein gorgeous. Perfect hair, teeth, eyes, clothes... nice to look at in every way.

"Yeah, ah, no... well," He laughed dryly. "Since his Dad... well, your Dad, too, I guess, ah, died... he's had it hard... so we've been a bit... off."

"Nathaniel?" Chuck's voice echoed through the kitchen. He was standing in the doorway, one hand in his pants pocket, one grasping a classy, black leather briefcase. He was giving Nate a strange look; definitely not a friendly, happy-to-see-a-friend look.

"Hey, man, I didn't know she'd be here today," Nate backed out of the kitchen. "I musta heard Serena wrong I, ah," The way Chuck was looking at him told him he was definitely not going to be able to talk to his friend like he wanted to. "I'll get out of your way." He turned back to Abby and waved as he exited the room. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too." Abby said, even though he was already gone. "Wow... tension." She muttered to Chuck as he set his briefcase on the coffee table and snapping it open.

"I trust you slept well." Chuck asked politely.

"Oh, like a log. That bed is magical." Abby said. "Do you want some juice?"

"No, thank you."

Abby put the jug back in the fridge and joined him at the coffee table. "I was in another one of those Gossip Girl thingies this morning."

"I saw." Chuck said, not looking up from his briefcase's contents. "It's best to try and ignore it; half the stuff she says is lies anyway."

"Where does she get her info?" Abby asked. "I mean, her "_sources_"." She made air quotes with her fingers.

"Everywhere and anywhere." Chuck replied. "Wannabe, low totem-pole socialites take photos, videos, and send them to her."

"Huh..." Abby sighed into her juice. "Kinda like the snake that eats its own tail."

"Ouroboros." Chuck said vaguely.

"Nerd." Abby teased. "Are we at the stage where we can call each other names? If not, I totally take that back."

Chuck looked up at her, and managed a smile. "Freak." He smirked.

Abby raised her glass to him. "Good one!"

"I have something for you." Chuck said, rifling through his briefcase. "The more I dig into my father's past, the more I find things he's hidden. Like this." He slid a photograph across the table to her.

"Oh, wow," Abby looked down at the photograph, it was a family portrait. She recognized herself, she'd kept those infant eyes her whole life, with a head of gently, blonde-almost-white curls, sitting on the lap of Evelyn, looking much younger and much less trouble. Beside her, was Bart Bass, handsome and serious, stiffly holding baby Chuck on his knee; he'd kept his infant eyes as well. "Man... the way things were, huh?" She muttered.

"How is your life?" Chuck asked her suddenly. "I apologize for being abrupt, but you said you were adopted?"

"Yeah, by a great family." Abby said, telling him about Bethany and Sam, as well as Ezza and Robbie. "I was lucky, I guess." She laughed a little. "I guess this is every adopted kid's dream... wishing that their birth family were royalty or something and couldn't take care of them due to their enormous wealth and commitments."

"It's not exactly a fairytale." Chuck said glumly.

"I'm beginning to see that."

"I hope you don't mind but I arranged for someone to show you around the city for the day," Chuck said, rustling his papers back into his briefcase. "My step-sister."

"That would be Serena?" Abby said; recalling the Gossip Girl post.

"Yes, she said she'll take you to lunch so," He glanced down at her clothes; or lack thereof. "You might want to get dressed."

"Right. Will do." Abby finished her juice and scuttled back into the kitchen to rinse out her glass. By the time she turned around to ask Chuck what his plans were; she realized he was gone. Shrugging, she retreated to her guest room and was slightly put off to see her bed was already made. Damn, those maids were quick. She also discovered that her rucksack was empty, and all of her clothes had been hung up in the closet or placed conveniently in the bureau. "Slightly... creepy..." She muttered, pulling out a pair of tight, white corduroys and a bright red t-shirt with a Chinese symbol printed on it in black ink. Thankful she'd packed her new pair of Converse sneakers - this set a teal green - as well as her shabby ones, Abby took her clothes and ducked into the bathroom; which was about the size of her room back home, to get ready.

She had no idea what to expect. From the Gossip Girl posts, Serena was a former wild, party-girl will constant boy troubles and Daddy issues who had ruined her friendship with Blair. And this was her tour guide for New York? Fun time ahead.

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Van Der Woodsens

**5: Meet The Van Der Woodsens **

After about five minutes with Serena, all of Abby's apprehension about her completely disappeared. She was friendly, warm, stunningly beautiful and very welcoming of her new step-sister.

"I've had a lot – a _lot_ of changes in my life," Serena explained as the pair walked down a suave city street sipping lattes. "So, I guess a new step-sister isn't as shocking as I expected it would be."

"I fell asleep reading Gossip Girl blogs last night trying to figure out who people are," Abby said as they approached a park bench and sat down. "Who on earth is Lonely Boy?"

Serena gave her a tight smile. "That's Dan Humphrey... my ex-boyfriend..."

"Oh, sorry." Abby had only seen pictures of the adorable Lonely Boy, now she had a name for him. "Man, it's gotta be so weird having your life update every morning on a blog."

Serena let out a carefree laugh. "You get used to it; sadly. Half the time it's not even true; and that makes it so much easier to ignore. Trust me, right now you're just the flavour of the month." She rested a hand on Abby's shoulder. "Gossip Girl will get a new favourite in no time."

That did actually make Abby feel a little better. "Thanks. So far I've only met nice people; but Gossip Girl has given me the distinct impression that all of you will stab me in the back."

Serena laughed again. "Not me, I promise." She sipped from her coffee cup again. "How is it staying at Chuck's? I imagine he's cleaned out his normal Chuck paraphernalia."

Abby interestedly raised her eyebrows. "And those would be what? Girls?"

"More often than not."

"Yeah; I got that impression this morning when, ah, Nate, stopped by... he thought I was one of them."

"Chuck's girls? Ew."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So, you met Nate?"

"Yeah. He seems nice enough. Is he? Or is that a facade thing?"

"No; he's nice." Serena confirmed. "Borderline certifiably nice; but he's a good guy. I always find it hard to believe he and Chuck were ever best friends."

Abby shifted uncomfortably. It was comments about Chuck like that, and ones she'd read on Gossip Girl, that made her nervous about the man she was staying with. Yes; he was her brother, but he was also an absolute stranger with a completely surreal life; especially compared to her own. "Is Chuck an asshole?" She blurted out. It was easier than skirting around the subject.

Serena was a little put off by her outburst, but just smiled. "He can be." She replied honestly.

Abby got the distinct impression she was holding back. "I just met him yesterday, Serena." Abby reminded her. "I'd like to know as much about him as I can; I don't want to think he's one guy when he's actually totally different."

Serena sighed and her pretty smile faded. "He's done some less-than-stellar things in his past. But Bart's death has... changed him. Helped him grow up, I guess. He used to just wanna be interested in parties and girls and money..." She rolled her eyes. "But since his dad died and left him the business... I dunno, I guess he doesn't want to let him down."

"What was he like? Bart?"

Serena shook her head. "I didn't know him that well... see... my mum... Bart one of her _many_ marriages." She emphasized the word. "She's a smart woman, but I just... she's made bad choices. Bart was... a smart match, I guess. The way he died was so abrupt; she's still shell-shocked by it. As I imagine you are." She added quickly.

Abby had to stifle a scoff. "I never met the guy," She said with a smirk. "All I know about him is that he was happy enough to split me and Chuck up at birth and never contact me again."

"Not the greatest memory." Serena agreed. "Hey, do you wanna come back to my place? My mother is dying to meet you."

"Really?"

Serena nodded. "Chuck practically had to ban her from throwing you a welcoming party – mum is big on her parties."

Without any other plans ahead of her, Abby couldn't think of a reason not to agree. "I'd love to."

**xxx**

If Abby had thought Chuck's penthouse was classy; it was nothing compared to Serena's. Granted, the Van Der Woodsens' contained a family, but it was still big enough to comfortably house a couple of football teams. Serena and Abby took the elevator to the apartment, it seemed to have its own lobby that extended out to an expansive living room with crisp, white leather couches and a kitchenette just to the left; though it didn't look like it was used much. There was a staircase to the right and a hall up ahead where Serena mentioned she and her brother's bedrooms were.

"I need to find a new word for 'wow'." Abby said in awe as she entered the beautiful home.

"Serena? Is that you?" An elegant voice sang out from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah; Mum, this is Abby Clark; Chuck's sister."

Lily Bass was the epitome of class to Abby. She wore a figure hugging, deep purple strapless dress with a scoop neck and a gorgeous, silk scarf draped around her neck. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a sophisticated bun and she had silver earrings that matched the bracelets and necklace that adorned her like little specks of diamond; which Abby imagined some of them were. Lily seemed to glide down the staircase and approached Abby with open arms. "Oh, hello, dear," She said enveloping her in a quick but warm hug. "I've been so eager to see you," She rested one hand on Abby's shoulder and traced the other along her face. "My... you are just beautiful."

Abby's face flushed. "Oh, thanks." She mumbled bashfully.

"Welcome to the family," Lily smiled and took Abby's hands into her own. "If you need anything; you let me know. Anything, alright? You're one of us now."

"Mum, mum," Serena broke between them and nudged Abby aside. "She's been here twenty-four hours. Don't overwhelm her."

"Sorry," Lily laughed. "I'm just excited... to have another gorgeous blonde in the family," She touched a hand each to Serena and Abby's shoulders. "Very lucky."

"Is Eric home?" Serena asked.

"No, at the movies with Jenny." Lily replied. "Which reminds me, I have to go to the gallery and pick up that piece for your room." She pointed to Serena. "Make yourself at home," Lily said to Abby as she headed back upstairs. "And do stop by before you leave town, alright?"

Lily didn't even wait for an answer before she had glided back upstairs.

"And that's my mum," Serena said. "You survived. Top marks."

"She's like a princess," Abby said with a laugh.

"Pretty much." Serena agreed. "Come on, we'll hang out in my room."

Abby didn't even realize how much time she'd spent with Serena until she noticed the sun setting outside her glorious window that looked out onto the city. Although Serena's room was massive, immaculate, and looked as though nothing inside it was worth less than a hundred dollars, it reminded Abby of her room back home. Lived in; comfortable. Plus, Serena had a massive bed that the two of them could lay down on fully and still have space for a third person between them. The two spent the hours talking, Serena informing Abby of the tornado that was Blair Waldorf and, even with Serena's background with her; she couldn't predict how Blair would react to Abby's arrival. Add to that Blair's confusing and complicated relationship with Chuck, and Abby was happy enough to avoid their meeting for as long as possible.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Serena asked as she escorted Abby out into the hall. "It won't be fancy; most likely we'll order in."

"Thanks, but I should get back to Chuck's. I haven't called my folks since I arrived; I'm sure they're going mental." Abby said. "Thank you so much for today; you're a great tour guide."

Serena laughed. "Well, good. You're an excellent step-sister – and my first!"

Abby pressed the button at the elevator, it still made her a little giddy inside that all of these people she was meeting had to take elevators to get to their lush apartments. "Well, you're my first step-sister, too." Abby grinned. "Is it too soon to hug you?"

Serena shrugged. "Who cares?" She wrapped her arms around Abby and gave her a hug. "Oh, I didn't get your cell phone number." She pulled away from Abby and took her phone from her back pocket, handing it over to Abby so she could input it. "I'll text you so you'll have my number," She said as Abby punched in her digits. "We'll hang out again before you go home."

"Definitely." Abby grinned as the elevator dinged, opening up to reveal a pair of giggling teenagers.

"Eric! Jenny!" Serena said happily. "This is Abby."

"Chucks' sister, Abby?" Jenny said, wide eyed. "Wow... you look... normal." She laughed.

"Thanks... I think." Abby said with a smirk.

"It's a compliment. Take it." Eric extended his hand to her. "I'm Eric. Token gay step-brother."

"Oh, nice," Abby shook his hand. "My first one of them, too."

"Are you on your way out?"

"Yeah; I was just leaving."

"Oh, I'll ride down with you," Jenny offered, stepping back into the elevator.

"I'd love to talk to you more." Eric said as he transferred his place with Abby's. "Will you be back?"

"Course she will." Serena answered for her. "Talk to you later." She waved at Abby as the elevator doors closed.

"So," Abby sighed, leaning back against the elevator as it travelled down. "You're Jenny Humphrey... which would make you Dan's little sister?"

Jenny giggled. "Yeah; that's me. Learning the ropes, huh?" She nodded knowledgably. "Been there. It's kinda nuts to start with; and the fact that you're related to Chuck?" She shook her head. "Whoa."

"Yeah, I've heard some not-so-great things about him."

"Yeah... probably only scratching the surface." She mumbled quietly.

Abby cast a sideways look at her, not sure if her comment was meant to be an insult or a joke. She assumed the former given the very plastic smile on Jenny's face, a smile that remained there as the two walked out of the apartment building.

"Wanna share a cab?" Jenny asked. "I live in Brooklyn, but we can bypass Chuck's."

"Oh," Abby was doing a mental sprint trying to find an excuse, when a friendly voice called to her from the side of the road.

"Miss Abby?"

It was Henry, Chuck's limo driver. Abby grinned at him. "Apparently I already have a ride." She told Jenny. "Do you need a lift?" She didn't want to carpool with the girl; but it seemed the polite thing to do.

Jenny scoffed. "Yeah, as if Chuck Bass would let his limo be seen in Brooklyn." She stepped to the curb and managed to flag down a cab right away. "Nice meeting you!" She called to Abby as she climbed into the taxi.

Abby just waved before practically running at Henry; she was so happy to see him. "How did you know I was here?" She asked, grinning broadly.

"Master Bass informed me that I should wait to pick you up." Henry smiled, opening the backseat of the limo for her. "He insisted."

Abby was so thankful to have a getaway from her strange conversation with Jenny, she didn't care that Henry may have been sitting there for hours waiting for her. She just relaxed into the soft, leather seats and enjoyed the trip back to her brother's penthouse.

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Unblairable

**6: Unblairable**

_Oh, dear, did I set the cards in motion myself?  
My spies caught S and Dear Abby sharing lattes on a park bench laughing up a storm – at whose expense, I wonder?  
Poor B, her former bestie seems to be moving on quick.  
But maybe I'm jumping to conclusions – maybe everyone loves Dear Abby and Blair will fall for her, too._

_Or maybe not._

_Whatever happens, Dear Abby certainly has made a name for herself already – everyone's buddy, it would seem.  
Be careful, Sweet Abigail, you might be riding high right now, but if there's one thing hanging with your Upper-East side buddies will teach you, it's that the fall is hard and rough - just like your bro._

_X-O-X-O_

_Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

Abby woke up in the actual morning the following day to find that Chuck was gone once again, but she managed to flag down one of the maids as she came into make Abby's bed and she told her that Chuck would be home for lunch and not to worry. Abby wasn't worried; but the way the maid, who introduced herself to Abby as Carmella, spoke was as though Abby's reaction should have been one of concern.

After Abby had showered and changed into her favourite jeans, yellow singlet and a striped black and white zip up hoodie, she headed to the kitchen to forage for something to eat. The kitchen seemed to be well stocked; but there wasn't anything that suggested the ingredients had been used; no leftovers or pre-made meals. Abby made herself some toast with strawberry jam; washed up her utensils and wandered back to her room remembering she'd promised to call her mother that morning; she'd been asleep when Abby had phoned the night before.

"Mum?" Abby said when she heard her Bethany pick up the landline.

Her mother didn't hesitate and started firing questions at her. "Abby, honey; how are you? What's it like there? What's Chuck like? Are you having a good time?"

"I'm fine, Mum," Abby assured her mother. "Really. Everything here is incredible... and Chuck is pretty cool; although I'm not sure I have him sussed out just yet."

"Oh, good," Her mother sounded thoroughly relieved. "Did you meet his family?"

"Yeah," Abby told her mother about Serena and Lily, how nice they were, and about Eric as well. "They seem really friendly. Serena's been really helpful." She didn't mention anything about Gossip Girl; she had a feeling her mother wouldn't really understand it; she was one of those mum's who thought that everything online was a scam – hypocritical since she conducted ninety-percent of her business over the internet.

"I'm so glad you're having a good time." Bethany said happily. "Ezza misses you; so does Robbie. They marked the calendar for when you get back; every morning they cross off a day."

Abby smiled. "I miss them, too." She said sincerely. "Tell them I have presents for them." It wasn't exactly true; she hadn't bought anything yet, but she did plan to.

"So, you'll be staying the whole week then?" Bethany tried to sound nonchalant, but Abby knew her mother was worried she would have an awful time and want to come right home.

"Yeah; I think so." Abby said. "It's really fine, Mum. I'm having a good time. _Really_." Bethany was also one of those mothers who needed constant reassurance. Thankfully, her father wasn't as bad so they balanced each other out pretty well. "_Mummy_!" Abby could hear Robbie calling through the phone line.

"Damn, he's stuck in the stair railing again," Bethany muttered. "I dunno why he sticks his head in there."

Abby smiled to herself, she'd had to butter up Robbie's head and slide his skull from the railings more than once in her life. "Go, Mum, I'm fine. I'll email you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, honey, I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Abby hung up, and as she hit the End Call button noticed she had an alert from Gossip Girl. The initially ignored it; but curiosity got the better of her and she clicked open the blog. Sure enough; she saw another picture of herself, this one with Serena laughing on the park bench they'd been on the day before. The caption was all about how everyone apparently loved Abby; but how she should be careful because it could change at any moment. Sighing, and wishing she'd taken both Chuck and Serena's advice and ignored the blog, Abby stuffed her phone in her back pocket and decided to go out and get those souvenirs she'd promised her siblings; because she was likely to forget, and she wasn't sure how happy Ezza and Robbie would be with bags of peanuts from the plane.

**xxx**

Shopping for her brother and sister was quite easy. Ezza still loved dolls and anything girly, and Robbie was obsessed with trains. She bought her sister a cute little doll with hair that you could cut and then it 'grew' back if you turned a cog sticking out between the dolls shoulder blades. Abby also bought her a little makeup kit; Ezza didn't much like it for herself; but she loved to smear lipstick on her Barbies. For Robbie, Abby bought a bright red train with two carriages, one red and one green, which lit up and made noise. It even had a little conductor in the front seat who hollered out "_All aboard_!" when you pressed his hat down.

Suddenly in desperate need of a coffee, Abby wandered down the street outside the shop she'd bought the train and found a cute little coffee shop sticking out like a sore thumb because it was the only building in the area that had any sort of personality. The building was old, probably from the fifties, and was dwarfed by the taller, newer buildings around it. But what it lacked in size it made up for in customers; which is why Abby assumed it was still there. A steady clientele kept any business alive.

Abby bustled into the coffee shop and searched for a table. There were no free tables; some people had resorted to standing while others were obviously sharing tables with strangers. Thinking it was better than standing since she'd been shopping hard for a couple of hours, Abby made a beeline for a free chair; but before she sat down she realized she recognized the young man already sitting at the table scribbling in a notebook.

"Oh, you can sit there, it's free," The man said, gesturing to the chair, anticipating her question. He went back to his writing but then noticed Abby was still looking at him. "Something wrong?" He asked with a grin.

"Sorry. You look familiar..." She shook her head.

"Do you go to Constance?" He asked, Abby shook her head. "I go to St. Judes; what school do you go to?"

"Oh, no, I don't." Abby finally sat down, the weight of her bags finally getting too much for her hands to carry. "I'm just visiting. I'm actually from Memphis."

"Memphis..." The boy narrowed his eyes at her a little, then looked at her hair, her eyes, and then laughed. "You wouldn't be Abby Clark, would you?"

"Oh, God," Abby hung her head; Gossip Girl was already making her infamous. "How'd you know?"

"I'm Dan Humphrey. My sister told me about you."

"Dan!" Abby exclaimed, finally remembering she'd seen his face numerous times on the Gossip Girl blog. "Yeah; I met Jenny last night at Serena's."

"Crazy week for you, huh?" Dan commented as a waitress came and took Abby's order, a caramel latte. "A new brother, new family, new life... must be kinda nuts."

"It is definitely different." Abby conceded. "I don't really know what to make of this... life." She couldn't think of another way to describe it. "I mean, I grew up in Memphis. Mum, Dad, brother, sister, white picket fence, even a dog named Leroy. Then I get a visit from some high-flyer in a suit who tells me I'm a twin." She shrugged. "So, yeah, kinda nuts pretty much covers it."

"I'm sorry about your Dad, I knew him. Not well, but sort of."

"That's okay." Abby still wasn't comfortable receiving condolences for a man she didn't know; but it was easier just to say thanks than to explain why she didn't really care.

"So, you've met Serena?"

"Yeah, I know she's your ex." Abby said. "So we can just brush past the awkwardness there."

"Sounds good to me," He nodded at her shopping bags. "Buy anything good?"

"Presents for my brother and sister." She went on to explain about her siblings a little more, and learned that Dan lived with his sister and his father, Rufus, in a loft in Brooklyn, while his mother – an artist – lived in Hudson and his parents were divorced. She also learned that he longed to be a writer, and was scribbling an article for a school extra credit project when she'd found him.

"It's about an apparent lack of school spirit for our sports teams." Dan explained.

Abby's latte arrived and she inhaled its sweet, caramel scent. "It's an all boys' school, right?" Dan nodded. "Well, you have a severe lack of hot cheerleaders at your disposal." She pointed out. "Boys like to show off; and cheerleaders like to watch them show off. It's part of the high-school drama, at least on co-ed schools."

"That's a good point," Dan pointed his pen at her. "Mind if I quote you?"

Abby laughed. "Go right ahead."

"Well," Dan said after he'd written down Abby's statement. "Seems like staying on the Upper-East Side hasn't turned you into another drone." He half-smiled at her. "Speaking of..." He jutted his chin towards the door.

Abby turned to the direction he was looking and saw another stunningly beautiful girl walking towards her; it was getting so common she didn't really register them anymore; but this time she did because the girl walked towards her. She had chocolate brown hair that was curled and styled so it flowed down her back, a red headband atop her forehead, a _chique_ handbag dangling from the crook of her elbow and she wore an elegant, cream A-line dress cinched at her waist with a checked red belt. The headband was the giveaway for Abby; this was Queen B, Blair Waldorf.

"Humphrey." Blair greeted Dan with obvious disdain. "When Gossip Girl said you were here _again_ with a mysterious blonde I just assumed it was Serena."

"Nice to see you, too Blair," Dan said, feigning happiness to see her. "This is Abby. Chuck's long-lost twin sister." He announced the last sentence as though he was narrating a bad soap opera.

"Hm." Blair replied, giving Abby a very obvious and very long, scrutinizing glance up and down, eying every piece of clothing and jewellery that adorned her body.

"I've heard a lot about you." Abby continued as she stood up, trying to ignoring Blair's glorious brown eyes analysing her.

"I'm sure you have." Blair smiled. "So... how much did he leave you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't play dumb, I'm better at it than you." The smile never left her face. "Your father. Bart Bass. How much money did he leave you? And what are the terms of the deal? How long do you have to play nice to get your cash, hm?"

"I... I don't think he left me anything." Abby replied meekly. "I'm not getting any money. Chuck invited me to-"

"Chuck doesn't just do anything out of the goodness of his heart." Blair said with a smarmy grin. "_Ever_. So if you think he's being a sweet brother right now; just wait. The Prada shoe will drop eventually..." She glanced at Abby's footwear. "Or in your case, the well-worn, slacker, Converse sneaker."

"Look, obviously you get off on this," Abby snapped at her. "But lemme tell you, it won't work. I don't want Chuck's money; I don't want this life – _especially_ if it means hanging out with people like you. I just wanted to meet him. And I'm gone by the end of the week, so don't worry. You're precious little world will conform back to normality the second I leave, I'm sure."

Blair squared her perfect jaw. "You're not allowed to talk to me like that."

"Well, I'd rather spit in your face but I take it you wouldn't like that much more."

Dan unsuccessfully scoffed a laugh.

Instead of another snarky remark, Blair's sour face turned almost cheerful. "Hm. There might be hope for you, yet. If we cleaned you up, gave you a hefty lesson in basic manners and dress-sense... you might reach minion status."

Abby smiled sweetly. "I cannot think of anything worse than what you just said."

Blair slipped a pair of elegant, black-rimmed sunglasses over her eyes and smiled. "It was nice to finally meet you, Abigail." She dropped her smile and looked at Dan. "Humphrey." She gracefully grunted before retreating from the coffee shop.

"Huh, nice," Dan clapped his hands in approval as Abby sat back down at their table. "I've never seen anyone stand up to Blair on their first meeting. Usually it takes them awhile to build up the courage."

Abby laughed. "Well, I'm leaving in a few days, I guess the knowledge I'm not living here makes me seem more confident than I really am."

"Not everyone here is like that," Dan assured her, nodding after Blair. "Well, some are..."

"Not you." She smiled, biting her tongue and not adding that she had a feeling his sister was turning into 'one of them'.

"Brooklyn," He shrugged. "I guess it keeps the Upper-East Side sickness from seeping in."

"I do feel less tense here," Abby admitted. "Even if there is a weird smell-"

"Yeah, it's been here for years, it's not going anywhere." Dan smiled.

"-I don't like it." Abby concluded.

"So, I, ah, I hate to ask, but have you heard of a website called-"

"Gossip Girl?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the new It girl of the moment." Abby nodded. "Yeah; I know all about it. At first it was easy to ignore, but she keeps posting stuff about me."

Dan just nodded along. "I've been there. I used to be a happy nobody."

"And then you dated Serena Van Der Woodsen and became the one and only Lonely Boy." Abby quipped.

Dan cocked his head at her and smirked. "That's just hurtful, Dear Abby."

"At least your nickname isn't a reference to a 50's advice columnist."

"Hey, Abigail Van Buren – or Pauline Phillips – chose the pseudo-name Abigail after the biblical figure in the Book of Samuel," Dan explained. "And the text explicitly describes Abigail as intelligent and beautiful. Actually, it goes even further and says she's one of four women of surpassing beauty in the world."

"Wow." Abby was impressed. "If that was a pick-up line, it was a good, but very wordy, one."

Dan laughed. "I'm, ah, a writer... I know about writers..." He scoffed at himself. "And that sounds so very pretentious, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Oh, and by the way, Dear Abby has a star on the Walk of Fame, so, you could already be considered infamous in the Gossip Girl world."

"Don't wish _that_ on me." The clock on the wall chimed midday suddenly reminding Abby that she had to meet Chuck for lunch back at the penthouse. "Oh, man, I gotta go." She said, finishing her coffee and gathering up her bags, searching for her wallet to pay for her drink.

"Oh, let me get it." Dan said, retrieving his wallet from his pocket.

"Oh, no, that's really not necessary." Abby said, still fumbling for her wallet, but before she could even locate it, Dan had paid the waitress.

"Call it Brooklyn hospitality." Dan said with a broad grin.

"Thanks," Abby smiled, sliding her bags back onto her arms to lug them out. "It was nice meeting you."

"You, too." Dan raised his coffee cup to her as she left, going back to his article. She didn't notice him check her out a second time as she exited the shop.

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Inconvenient Truth

**7: Inconvenient Truth **

Abby was late for lunch with Chuck and she knew it; that is if Chuck considered midday lunch... maybe he thought mid-afternoon was lunch; she hadn't bothered to ask him.

To make matters worse; the elevator was out of order; so Abby had to walk up the stairs. A _lot_ of stairs. She'd always considered herself a person in good shape, she played tennis and baseball for her school back in Memphis, but that hike up the staircase really pushed her to her limits. She was sweating, panting and her muscles were screaming at her when she finally reached the penthouse floor. Thankful she always carried a bottle of water in her handbag; she took a long drink and caught her breath before letting herself in. The door led down a hall to another door; one which Abby had a key for, so she silently entered the apartment desperate to flop onto the couch or her bed.

"I expect her home shortly..."

Chuck's voice was low, and it made Abby stop in her tracks. She felt like she was overhearing something private; and didn't want to barge in.

"She's not what I expected. And I doubt she'll ever be back to the city." He sighed. "But it was father's wishes, and I have to follow them to the letter or I don't get to keep the company."

Abby's brow furrowed in confusion, her brain whirling a million miles an hour; what the hell was he talking about?

"No, she' hasn't asked for anything." He laughed lightly. "I almost believe her innocence; but anyone with ties to Evelyn has to have an agenda, but at this point I don't much care for what it is."

Agenda? Abby couldn't stand Evelyn! What did he think; she was a mole working for their estranged birth mother?

"The Gossip Girl blasts are getting to her, Jack, I'm seeing to that."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Abby reopened the door and slammed it shut, trying to make it seem like she had just come bursting in. By the time she walked into the living room, Chuck was off the phone and gesturing to a table covered in lavish food and drink. There were at least half a dozen types of pastries, fresh fruit, a green salad and a tray of luncheon meats.

"Hungry?" Chuck said with a smile that Abby could tell was a fake.

"Starved." She grinned back with a smile just as false.

**xxx**

Abby didn't know what to do. Was Chuck the one behind all these Gossip Girl notes about her? Was he pushing her away? And if so, why? Why bother contacting her at all? Surely he could have just pretended she didn't exist... but what he'd said about keeping the company... maybe there was some clause that said he had to meet Abby before he could take over the reins of Bass Industries.

After their lavish lunch filled with small-talk where Abby basically just chatted about Ezza and Robbie, she was holed up in her guest room pacing back and forth. She was thankful she'd brought her own laptop with her, because now she was paranoid about everything in Chuck's house. Maybe his computer was wired to track websites so he could trace her every move... man, why did he have to be creepy as well as a stranger? She sent an email to her mother, full of smiling emoticons and happy words, not wanting to let on that something was awry, but she wanted to talk to somebody, but whom? She hardly knew anyone in the city, and everyone she did know was somehow connected to Chuck.

Maybe it was best just to play along for the rest of the week, be the sweet girl from Memphis and then just go back to her life with her family... on the other hand, how dare he suggest she had an agenda? Had she asked him for _anything_ since she'd been here? All she wanted to know was information about her father; yet somehow in his head he'd invented this story where she was completely against him.

Who could she talk to? Dan would be good; but she didn't have his phone number, and she didn't feel comfortable asking Serena for it... Serena? Perhaps... they'd had a great first meeting... but what if she was 'in' on whatever Chuck was planning, and divulging what she'd heard would just get back to Chuck somehow?

The only person she could think of to contact was the easiest one to find a phone number for. Chuck had address books all over the apartment, and there was only one Nate that she could find. She added the number into her cell and told Chuck she was headed out for more sightseeing. He was head deep in paperwork at the coffee table and didn't even really seem to register what she said; but he did wave goodbye. Well, he raised one finger off of the pen in his hand in her direction.

Abby wandered for awhile until she found her way to the Guggenheim museum. It was there that she phoned Nate and asked him to meet her. She was eying a strange sculpture of a donkey when Nate found her; and they retreated to a quiet section of the museum with comfortable couches. The need to actually _sit_ and _stare_ at art never really made sense to Abby; but the chairs were always comfy.

"So, what's up?" Nate asked.

"I think I have a problem, and I think you're the only one who can help me." Abby said. "I mean, I don't think I need _help_ exactly but... I dunno..."

"Chuck's done something." Nate stated.

Abby sighed and then relayed the conversation she'd overheard. "I don't even know who this Jack is." She finished.

"Chuck's Uncle – your Uncle, too, I guess." Nate explained. "Not a great guy, a lot like Bart but more money-hungry, desperate to take over Bass Industries; he was so cut when Bart's left the bulk of it to Chuck. He almost gave it away, too, until he let Lily be his guardian; then he got to keep it all."

"Why does he think I want any of it?" Abby asked.

Nate shrugged. "Most people who come into Chuck's life have an ulterior motive. Money, status, revenge," He sighed. "He's not used to honest people, he pushes them away."

"Should I do anything?" Abby wondered out loud. "I mean... I'm guessing telling him I don't want anything from him will be what he's expecting..."

"Look, I've known Chuck forever. So I know right now, dealing with his dad's death and all, he's not thinking clearly. I mean, this actually sounds like vintage Chuck," He laughed a little. "But he won't listen to reason."

Abby huffed and sank back into the comfy couch. "All I wanted was to find out about my family. Honestly."

Nate fell back into the couch with her. "I believe you. And the truth is; you're a full-blooded Bass. So technically you should be entitled to at least the knowledge of your family."

Abby made a face. "I have no idea how to do that."

"What did your father's will say?"

"I dunno, a bunch of legal crap that made no sense. But I didn't really read it that well; I was kinda shell-shocked by the whole 'you have a twin brother whose rich' thing."

"You should go over it with a lawyer." Nate suggested. "I know a guy who owes me a favour."

Abby gave him a strange look. "You'd help me?"

Nate frowned. "You asked for my help."

Abby smiled. "Serena said you were a good guy," She slapped him on the knee. "I guess she was right."

**xxx**

Sidney Vartan, Nate's lawyer buddy, was very helpful and friendly, completely unlike any lawyer Abby had met in her life. Granted; she hadn't met that many. But he was able to take her through Bart's will without being condescending or making her feel like an idiot for not understanding what was written in there.

"It's quite a convoluted will," Sidney mused as he flipped through the papers. "Bart was a very influential man; and his assets are highly coveted."

"Look, I don't care." Abby cut in. "I really don't. I don't need money. I don't want part of the business. I don't want anything except information. I just found out that a whole city knows more about my birth family than I do." She laughed dryly. "I don't even know where my father is buried, my mother changes her name so she can't be found and my newfound twin brother thinks I'm out to get him – so far my family isn't coming off so great."

Sidney smiled at her. "Well, information is something you are entitled to. As a full blooded Bass you are privy to all the information that Charles is; including what's in the safety deposit box."

Abby gave him a puzzled expression. "Safety deposit box?" This was the first she'd heard of it.

"Yes," Sidney scanned one of the last pages of the will. "It's actually written here that you and you alone are entitled to its contents." He looked up to Abby. "I take it you didn't know about it."

"No, I did not." Abby replied curtly, because she was quite sure Chuck knew about it. He had good lawyers and had the will long before she had. "Where is it?"

"It's lined out here..." Sidney highlighted a portion of the will with a fluoro yellow pen and handed it over to her. "Just show them the birth certificates, adoption papers, and the will and they should allow you to open it. I'll call ahead and tell them to expect you," He took one of his business cards from the holder on his desk and handed it over to Abby. "Show them this."

Abby wasn't sure what to say, but she was glad she'd let Nate sit in on the meeting with her because he took over, thanking Sidney for his help, and gathering up Abby's paperwork for her as they exited his office and went back out onto the street. Feeling lightheaded, Abby sat on the nearest park bench and tried to catch her breath; she hadn't realized she was hyper-ventilating until then.

"I'm sorry," Nate said, putting a hand on her back as she breathed slowly in and out. "I guess you didn't expect to find out anymore secrets."

Abby could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she blinked them back. "I have had just about enough of the surprises." She said, annoyed that her voice was shaking.

Nate let out slow breath. "Look, I know where this place is," He was talking about the safety deposit box. "I could come with you tomorrow if you want?"

Abby smiled at him. "Thank you, but I think I should do it alone." She took another deep breath and got to her feet. "Thank you so much for helping me today, with everything. All this lawyer stuff," She shook her head. "I still won't be able to get my head around it."

Nate smiled warmly. "Happy to help. Do you need a lift home?"

"No, I can walk. I actually like walking through the city; it's a hell of a lot more interesting than back home."

"Ok, well, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else." He squeezed her shoulder and then turned and walked away in the opposite direction. "Oh, and by the way?" He turned back to her. "Serena would be able to help you, too." He smiled as he backed away. "She's never been on Chuck's side."

Abby understood what he was saying, and smiled gratefully as he turned back around and walked off. She would ask Serena for help. Tomorrow. Right now; all she wanted to do was sleep.

**xxx**

Chuck's penchant for not being home, or at least not being around when Abby arrived, was working to her advantage; she didn't have to put on happy-go-lucky grin and fake-smile her way through chit-chat. Although now that she had overheard that phone conversation and knew Chuck was keeping things from her, Abby found herself wondering if the reason Chuck was gone all the time was because he wanted to keep away from her, because he really did believe she had an agenda and wanted to get back at him.

For the first time since she'd arrived, when Abby checked Gossip Girl she didn't see any pictures of herself or even a mention of her. She had half-expected to see both pictures of her with Nate and Dan and some story about a brewing love triangle, or at least her confrontation with Blair. But there was nothing, a note about Blair's mother's upcoming fashion show and the notable guests who would be attending; but nothing relating to Abby.

It hit her quickly; but it was the kind of thing that once she'd realized it, she knew it was right. All the Gossip Girl blasts about her had been sent by Chuck. They had to be. Every meeting she'd had with someone from Chuck's world, himself, Serena, Lily, had been documented; but her meetings with Dan, Nate and Blair had gone unnoticed. If this Gossip Girl was so interested in Abby; she'd have people following her or something, especially if she was seen rendezvousing with regulars from the blog; but the posts were limited to the few meetings Abby had had with socialites that she'd told Chuck about. He was the 'source' to Gossip Girl about her. Or he was sending information through someone else.

He really didn't trust her.

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Do What You Have To Do

**8: Do What You Have To Do**

Abby thought a lot about what Nate had said about Serena, that she could be trusted, but she still didn't want to include her in this mess just yet. All of these Upper-East Siders seemed to be involved in each other's messes all the damn time, maybe keeping Serena out of it would keep everyone else out as well.

The following morning after the meeting with Sidney, Abby awoke to an empty penthouse again, made herself breakfast, got dressed, and headed to the bank listed in her father's will. She was tempted to ask Nate to accompany her, but again considering he was someone who frequented Gossip Girl blogs; she thought it best to keep him at a distance as well, he already knew more than she supposed was necessary.

One thing Abby loved about Manhattan was how close everything was, walking-distance wise. Especially considering how long it took to get anywhere back home. She lived in a normal suburban neighbourhood; but it wasn't like you could pass a corner of a street and _not_ see a hot dog vendor or coffee shop. Everything was just so close. It took her twenty minutes to get to the bank; even at a slow walk; she could certainly understand the convenience of living in the city.

With a copy of her father's will clutched firmly in her hand, Abby approached an empty counter and spoke with a tight-lipped, sour-faced clerk who, while painfully thorough as she checked and triple-checked all Abby's documentation, was quite helpful. She signalled a guard to come and accompany her to the safety deposit boxes, plastered on a big, fake smile and told her to have a great day before barking at the next person in line to step forward.

Abby's guard, Bob, was boring and slow; one of those sad people just going through the motions of their life, and he wasn't receptive to her attempts at chit-chat. So instead they walked in silence through the halls to Bart Bass's safety deposit box. Bob lead her through a room that had bars around it like a prison cell and was full of identical boxes that lined the wall like bricks, within them holding the various priceless items of their owners.

Waiting by the table in the centre of the room, Bob unsecured Bart's deposit box and set it on the table, unlocking it with a key as he did so. "Call when you're finished." He said gruffly as he left her alone.

Abby resisted the urge to sardonically thank him for his friendliness, and instead turned her attention to the safety deposit box. It was strange, this was the first thing that she knew for sure her father had touched; and more than that its contents were something he wanted Abby alone to see. Her heart racing faster, Abby lifted the lid and exhaled. She felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach; like somewhere in the back of her mind she'd been expecting this.

The box was empty.

**xxx**

Feeling disrupted, Abby went for a walk in Central Park, taking photos of various things on her cell phone to show her family back home. She thought if she had enough touristy things like souvenirs and boring photos, she could keep the whole 'my brother is a liar and apparently hates me' secret to herself and away from her parents; mainly her mother. Suddenly she ached for home; where her biggest stress was making enough tips at Earl's bar or getting Robbie's head out of the stair railing; not wondering if her long-lost twin brother had some awful plan in store for her.

After an hour of wandering and a bad hot dog from a vendor, Abby bit the bullet and headed home. She'd heard enough stories from cop shows on TV to know that Central Park wasn't the place to be when it got dark, so she was somewhat happy when she arrived back at the apartment building, doubly so because they had fixed the elevator so she didn't have an unpleasant hike ahead of her; or the prospect of overhearing another scandalous conversation.

What she walked into turned out to be a lot worse.

She knew Chuck was pissed because he had the same look in his eye that she got when she was annoyed with somebody; it was impossible to hide, as all her friends back home told her. When she was pissed; the whole world knew. Apparently she and her brother shared that trait.

"What happened?" She asked, dumping her bag on the countertop in the kitchen.

"You went to the safety deposit box." Chuck stated, swigging from a glass of clear liquid, likely vodka.

Abby tried to looks surprised that he knew, and in a way she was since it had only happened hours ago, but she had sort of expected that he would know; he seemed to know everything, a lot more than she'd thought. The more Abby stayed around Chuck, the more naive she came to feel. "Yes, I did." She said, trying to sound nonchalant as she got herself a glass of water. "It says in the will that whatever was inside it belonged to me, so I wanted to see what it was." She left out the Nate detail; even if and Chuck were on rocky ground she didn't want to drag him into a sibling rivalry. And besides, it was written in the will, it wasn't as though Abby had skulked around in the shadows to find the information. "But there wasn't anything in there," She glanced up at Chuck's scrutinizing eyes. "And I had a feeling you knew that."

"Why do you care what's in it?"

"Because it was in our father's will-"

"Let's get one thing straight," Chuck cut in. "He was not _your_ father. He was _my _father. If he cared for you at _all _he wouldn't have sent you away. Sharing DNA does not entitle you to anything."

"Actually; it does." Abby snapped back. "Legally that safety deposit box and whatever was inside it belong to me; not you. And considering what you have," She gestured to his expansive living arrangements. "I'd say that's not asking a lot. But then I have no idea; because I don't know what was in it."

"Nothing of value." Chuck sneered.

Abby laughed out loud. "Oh, my God! You people! Are you _that_ obsessed with money? I don't care about money!" Her disbelieving smile cracked into a frown as her voice grew angry. "I don't want anything from you, Chuck! Dammit, why don't you believe that?"

"Because it doesn't make sense!" Chuck yelled back. "Why my father kept you a secret, it makes no sense! Your very existence is superficial! You and I are _not_ family!"

"_You _found_ me_!" She reminded him. "I had no idea who the hell you were until one of _your_ lackeys came to see me and told me _you wanted to meet me_! If that wasn't true; why the hell did you bother? I have a life, Chuck, I have a family, I have friends; the only reason I came here is for you!" She hadn't realized how loud she was yelling until she stopped, and heard her voice reverberating off the walls.

"Did Evelyn send you here?" Chuck asked through gritted teeth.

"_I hate our mother_!" Abby found herself bellowing out of the blue when he mentioned her name. "She abandoned us! She doesn't want to see me, and she never told me about you! She never told me about my father! She treats me like visiting me is a chore!" She laughed dryly again. "What, don't tell me your spies missed out on _that _one? Wouldn't you have snapped a photo and sent it to Gossip Girl if you'd seen me with Evelyn?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chuck muttered.

"Oh, shut up! I know you were the one sending the blasts about me," Abby felt tears in her eyes, annoyed again that she was getting this emotional because of a stranger. "I heard you on the phone with Jack; I know you think I'm after your money or out to get you or something and apparently there's nothing I can say that will change your mind. And the fact, the _true_ fact, that I came here just to _meet_ you is so bizarre to you you'd rather believe I was your enemy?" She shook her head. "I just feel sorry for you."

"I want you out," Chuck said, violently swigging the last of his vodka from its glass and slamming it on the bar. "Now! Get your things; and get out!"

Abby smiled through her tears. "Thank you." She snatched up her bag, rushed to the guest room, emptied her clothes into her duffel bag, packed up her laptop and was out of the apartment in ten minutes. It was only when she was on the side of the street looking at the build-up of evening traffic that she realized she had absolutely nowhere to go.

* * *

_Good evening loyal bloggers.  
I've been receiving Dear Abby queries lately – truth is my source on the newest Bass-ette has cut me off. They are officially on my Naughty List; which is growing way too long, by the way._

_Last time we spotted Dear Abby she was roaming through Central Park all on her lonesome snapping pics. Aw.  
I have it on good authority that she's out of here by Sunday, so sadly our flavour of the week will soon by leaving us. Sad face. _

_But this is the Upper East Side – and you all know me, I'll find my stories somehow._

_Goodnight, Manhattan, you know you love me._

_X-O-X-O_

_Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_Not knowing what she'd find when she arrived at Serena's door, Abby just tried her best to dry her eyes as she rode the elevator to Serena's apartment, when she climbed out she was met with dim light and the sound of silence. She hoped she wasn't interrupting some sort of intimate dinner or party or something.

"Abby?" Serena called from the kitchen. She was spooning ice-cream into a bowl and wearing her pajamas. "What's wrong?" She abandoned her dessert and approached her, noticing her red eyes and her hastily packed bags.

"Chuck." Was all Abby had to say; and then before she could stop herself, she burst into tears just as Serena enveloped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Two bowls of ice-cream each later, Serena and Abby were snuggled up in her bed watching a documentary on plastic surgery and talking about how stupid Chuck was. Somehow, talking with Serena about it made it seem much less dramatic and overwhelming as it had felt to Abby. Secretly she wished Serena was the one who was her long-lost twin; but that probably came with its own set of problems considering all of Lily's previous marriages. And it would have still meant Chuck Bass would be in her life.

Serena was furious that Chuck had stolen whatever Bart had wanted Abby to have, and told her to set Lily on the case, she knew 'people' as well that could help her get it back, but Abby didn't really care that much; in fact she cared more that Chuck stole whatever it was then...well, whatever it actually was. Maybe he just wanted it so she couldn't have it; that was a common sibling thing; maybe it still applied if you'd been separated at birth.

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: When We Were Small

_A/N: This chapter contains the character Evie Humphrey, owned by my lovely friend Bec, another Bec, (rbexter93), who is Dan and Jenny's cousin who comes to stay with them. She graciously let me borrow her; and you can read Evie's story in her fic The Only Certainty on here. _

**9: When We Were Small**

Abby hid out at Serena's for the rest of the week. Gossip Girl caught the pair shopping a few times; but there were no more nasty rumours which was somewhat of a relief; though it didn't halt Abby's frustration that Chuck was so sceptical of her in the first place. Retail therapy was definitely working; and Serena refused to let Abby pay for anything, even a bracelet she picked out for her mother, so her second last day in Manhattan was a positive one.

"It's a great bracelet," Serena said a second time as the pair of them left the store. "I've been meaning to ask you where you got those earrings?"

Abby's fingers automatically touched the round, pearl bubs hanging from her earlobe. "Oh, thanks. My mum made them. She used to make jewellery; now she makes baby clothes, sells them on the internet."

"That's so cool." Serena said, fiddling with her shopping bags. "Blair's mother's into fashion, too."

Abby made a face. "Baby clothes aren't exactly fashion." She said with a grin. "I met Blair. She's... something."

"She's definitely that." Serena agreed. "She's great to have on your side... but when you're _off_ her side..." She sighed. "It can be tough."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened between you two?"

"I..." Serena sighed again. "I slept with Nate, who was her boyfriend. A couple of years ago. Chuck saw, told Blair... and she never really forgave me... I left town for awhile, lost contact with her... and it hurt her. It still does."

"Sucks." Abby offered with a smile.

"That it does." Serena snapped a carefree smile back to her pretty face. "What about you? What are your friends like back home?"

"Oh, great." Abby said. "My best friend, Maddie, we've been friends since the start of high school. She's a complete tech-nut; I dunno whether or not to tell her about Gossip Girl." She chuckled. "If I did she'd be texting me every day with updates."

"You must be eager to get home."

"I am, I miss my brother and sister," Abby admitted. "I don't think I could survive here for more than a week."

"What happens now? With Chuck and your father and everything?"

Abby shrugged. "Don't know, don't really care." She said glumly. "My twin brother's a complete asshat, my father was a money-grubbing man-whore, my mother's a liar and every family member I seem to uncover has some sordid secret or past that I would much rather not know anything about."

"You will come back, though, right?" Serena asked. "I mean with everything that's happened... you've been a very quick but very good friend."

"Well; we can text and stuff," Abby nudged her playfully with her elbow. "And if I like you enough, _maybe_ I could _possibly_ come back."

Giggling, the pair returned to Serena's for the night, once again their little outing ducking the prying eyes of Gossip Girl.

**xxx**

Abby was immediately suspicious when she met Evie Humphrey the next afternoon. In all the coffee shops in Manhattan, she just so happened to go to the same one Abby went to... and nothing in this town seemed to happen by coincidence; but after being approached by the girl; she realized that this town was making her uber-paranoid. Evie frequented the coffee shop more than Dan did; the staff knew her by name. And Abby discovered she was just as easy to get along with as her cousin. Evie resembled Dan more than he did Jenny; her hair was chocolate brown, straight and almost to the middle of her back and her eyes were a matching milk-coffee colour; but she had Jenny's rounder face, high cheekbones and petite frame.

"Dan told me all about this mess with Bart and Chuck," Evie said sympathetically as the pair wandered out of the coffee shop. "I know family mess... but that is _mess._"

Abby smiled, Evie gave off a friendly vibe that made her feel a little more comfortable discussing the biggest revelation of her life with her; it was odd that so many strangers knew – or _thought_ they knew – so much about her. "It is." Abby said almost automatically now; it seemed to be everyone's opinion that what was happening was crazy; to a certain extent it was relieving, to another it was annoying.

"When are you headed back to Memphis?"

"Tomorrow night." Abby said; surprised at the amount of delight in her voice, she _really _wanted to get home.

"You should come by the loft," Evie suggested. "Dan's cooking something weird for dinner; it's easier to pretend I like it if I had another person to look at."

With no other plans for the evening, Abby agreed, and before she knew it she was chatting with cute Dan again as he slaved over a stove of some sort of concoction that looked like soup.

"Its risotto." He said resolutely to Evie and Abby's curious eyes.

"Maybe in theory." Abby quipped just loud enough for him to hear.

"You're the one who told me to broaden my recipes," He prodded Evie, who was sitting up on the countertop next to him, with the handle of his wooden spoon.

"Yeah, I meant try adding chocolate to a dessert, not trying to make something that's method goes over three pages," She eyed his open cookbook sceptically. "Deep end, Dan. Stop jumping in it."

"Yeah, and not to put _more_ pressure on you, but this will probably be my last meal in Manhattan – so make it memorable."

"It'll be memorable one way or another." Dan mumbled as he stirred the too-watery liquid.

"Oh, let me," Evie got frustrated and hopped off the desk, shooing Dan away. "I _might_ be able to fix this."

Dan seemed happy enough to turn the control over to his cousin. "Take it away." He turned to Abby. "Gives me a chance to take you on a tour. Don't worry; I could probably do it all standing in one place, but come on." He moved out from behind the kitchen counter and gestured for her to follow him. "Bathroom, boring, Dad's room," He pointed to two closed doors.

"This place is so boho-chic-downtown-Brooklyn-awesome." Abby commented as she followed Dan into a room, which she soon realized by the decor must be his room.

"Yeah; well it's small compared to what you've been staying at I'm sure."

Abby just smiled, it was true it was less impressive, but it was the first place that actually felt 'lived in' where Abby didn't feel an annoying knot of worry in her stomach that she might wrinkle the linen or God forbid, break a glass. "Hey," She noticed an open notebook on Dan's table and saw her name as well as the quote about cheerleaders she had mentioned on the day they had met. "You actually used my quote?"

"Well, I needed to fill out the word count," He admitted sheepishly. "Although I just remembered quotes don't actually count..."

Abby scanned the article, but didn't want to appear too interested in reading it. "Send me a copy when you're done with it, ok? My parents would freak to see my name in print."

"Will do," Dan agreed. "So you're really outta here tomorrow?"

"For the time being at least," Abby said, flopping into the bean bag in the corner. "You have a bean bag? So adds to the boho... or maybe it's a little more hippie..."

Dan brushed past her comment; he was more interested in when she might be back. "I guess Chuck's a great deterrent for the city."

Abby nodded with wide eyes. "But, there are reasons to stay, too," She said quickly, thinking of Serena and Lily, heck even Nate... and maybe Dan. "Y'know what's funny?" Dan shook his head as a gesture for her to continue. "I applied to NYU."

A broad smile grew on Dan's face. "Me too."

"Oh, yeah?" Abby glanced at his article again. "You wouldn't be studying Arts?"

"I would be."

"Ditto." Abby sighed. "But in music, well that's what I want to do... I have to get a portfolio together, and sadly they don't just want cover songs; I have to write originals." She rolled her eyes. "And I know that they only allow covers to make the students feel more comfortable; all the marking is done on the originals."

"What do you play?"

"Guitar, a bit of piano, but mainly guitar. And I sing." She said, hurriedly explaining her 'gigs' at Earl's bar. "It's probably stupid; I should go for something more generic, like Business or whatever."

"It's not stupid, creative people are never stupid." Dan said encouragingly. "And if we both get into NYU we can kick ass around campus together and prove that point."

"Deal." Abby agreed, resting back in the bean bag chair.

"Do you think you'll see Chuck before you leave?" Dan asked, mainly because he was curious, and for a minute he hadn't thought he'd asked because it took Abby so long to reply.

"No." She said after a minute or so. "He made it clear to me that he doesn't want a sister," She shrugged. "I just wish I had been related to someone else I'd met here..." She laughed dryly. "Why I had to be the twin to the Upper-East Side Devil Incarnate, I'll never know."

"Well; from what I know of Bart... Chuck was lucky to come out of his childhood with the minuscule amount of humanity that he did." Again, curious, Dan asked a question he'd been wondering the answer to for awhile. "Have you been to Bart's grave?"

"Nope... I don't even know where it is."

"I do. I was at the funeral." He bit his lip. "You should go."

"What?"

"I don't mean now, I mean before you leave town," Dan advised. "Look; both my parents are alive so I guess I don't have any experience with stuff like this but... look; the entire reason your here? The reason you came to Manhattan, the reason you met Serena and Nate and me, everything, is because of Bart Bass. And I know you've had a horrible time since you've been here, so once you get home where you're happy and comfortable you might decide you don't wanna come back because of all the drama. So, while you're here, you should go see his grave. Even just for a second... because you'll regret it if you don't."

Abby was going to argue, going to tell him it was none of his business, that she didn't want his help or need it, but that wasn't what she said. The words that came from her mouth blurted their way out without her control. "What's the address?"

**xxx**

After a fun dinner with Dan and Evie, Abby had been planning just to taxi herself back to Serena's, but instead she found herself in the back of a cab on the way to the cemetery Dan had given her the address for; he'd programmed it into her phone as well as his email and phone number, Evie's too. It was nice having all these new people who seemed to want to know her... maybe it's because she was a novelty. Even so; it was nice while it lasted.

Abby had only ever been to a cemetery once in her life, to bury her grandfather. She hadn't known him that well and he wasn't on good terms with Bethany, so it was a tense time, moreso considering her mother had been pregnant with Robbie. Bethany rarely spoke about her father to Abby; but she'd named her son after him. Robert. So Abby knew she must have loved him, even if they had a bad relationship.

It was thinking of her mother that gave Abby the shove she needed to get out of the taxi and head into the cemetery. She'd kind of wished she'd come during the day, the night had a creeper-ish, teen vampire TV show feel to it. But Dan was right; she would regret it if she hadn't come. And she'd come this far.

Bart's grave was easy to find, it was the newest one at the end of a row of graves, under a flourishing Elm tree. It was so strange for Abby to see the gravestone; knowing her biological father was just six feet below her. This was the closest she would ever get to him; and the thought made her heart race and tears spring to her eyes. "Hm," She grumbled, kneeling to the ground in front of the headstone that read his name, his date of birth and death, the obligatory titles of 'loving father and husband', and one sentence.

_"Change is the nature of life." _

"True." Abby smirked, looking down at her hands, knotted and twisting in her lap. "I don't think I've ever had so many questions for a dead guy." She felt kind of silly; sitting here in the dark, alone, talking to a gravestone of a man she'd never met; or at least didn't remember meeting, but the moment she started talking, she couldn't seem to stop herself. And the more she spoke, the more emotional she became. "Why did you split us up? I mean... God... how _could_ you split us up?" The question nagged her more than any other. "How could you let our mother take me and leave Chuck with you? Didn't you both want us to be together? And when Evelyn put me up for adoption... why didn't you come back for me?" Tears began welling in her eyes. "What happened? What was so wrong with me that you kept him and let me go? Why didn't you try to find me?" Her voice was shaking; and she couldn't seem to stop it. "Did you know I'd been adopted? Did you know my adoptive family? Did you even care?" Pausing to take a breath, and to wipe tears from her eyes, Abby managed to continue, her voice calmer. "Why did you wait until you were dead to let all this out of the bag?" She shook her head at the solid stone in front of her, the name _Bart_ blazing at her like it was lit up in neon. "I guess you really are a coward... you didn't want to deal with it." The word coward made her think of Chuck. "Well, I have to tell you; you raised an ass of a son. He hates me. Did you know that? Did you _want_ that?" Tears, again. "Why did you have to do this to us? It's your fault that we're... that we're not..."

Unable to figure out how to finish or what to say, Abby got to her feet, sighing as she wiped her eyes and turned around; gasping as she did so, because she was almost face to face with Chuck.

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Is That All There Is?

**10: Is That All There Is?**

Chuck had been swigging from a glass of top-shelf vodka in the corner of his living room when he received the Gossip Girl updated on his cell.

_Dear Abby Spotted!_

_While my old source has now gone into hiding, my loyal minions managed to snap Bassette having dinner with the Humphries! Does S approve of her new step-sis buddying up with her ex? She does have a new beau... but what are the rules with long-lost step-siblings? Ah, the drama. It's so delicious it has GOT to be fattening. _

_And to add to the mix, we also spotted Abigail heading towards Bart Bass's grave – saying bye-bye to Daddy before she heads home to good ol' Memphis, no doubt. _

_I'll have updates in the morning, Upper East Siders,_

_You know you love me,_

_X-O-X-O_

_Gossip Girl_

His grave? Bart's grave? She was there? Why? He had to find out.

**xxx**

Chuck knew Abby must have taken a cab; because he got to the cemetery before her. His limo was shrouded in the shadows just off the main road; he saw her arrive. Alone. He half-expected her to be with Serena or Nate, maybe, but not alone.

He watched her carefully as she wandered through the graves, searching for Bart's. She didn't know where it was; her body language gave that way, she had never been here before, she seemed lost. Once she located Bart's grave, though; she made a beeline for it. Chuck quietly exited his limo and approached her; he'd had the suspicion that Abby did know where Bart's grave was, that perhaps she'd even been at the funeral, lurking in the background. He didn't believe that she was as she portrayed herself; no one in his family could be that kind, that honest.

Silently, Chuck crept towards Abby, realizing after a moment that she was talking to herself – or rather, to Bart.

_"Why did you split us up? I mean... God... how could you split us up?" _

Chuck wanted the answer possibly more than she did. He could have had a sister, a partner in his horrible life, how would that have changed him? To have someone there to share it with? Would they be like the God-awful Humphries, Dan and Jenny? He didn't much care for their name, but their bond was clear...

_"What was so wrong with me that you kept him and let me go?"_

Nothing. There was nothing wrong with her; she was the good twin, surely. Evelyn had wanted the best of the two; and had taken her. It was strange to Chuck how they both had such drastic opinions of their parents. Abby wanted to know her father; Chuck wanted to know his mother...

_"Well, I have to tell you; you raised an ass of a son. He hates me. Did you know that? Did you want that?" _

Did he? Bart had known his son well enough to know that he would not react well to a new sibling; did he want them to hate each other... why wait? What possible reason could he have for waiting until he was cold in the ground to reveal the secret?

He didn't hate her.

_ "Why did you have to do this to us? It's your fault that we're... that we're not..." _

It was his fault; both of their faults, Evelyn and Bart. They had made the decision to split them up; they were responsible for the wedge between them.

Abby was crying openly, obviously still thinking she was alone.

_It wasn't all their fault_, Chuck realized. _It's mine._

He could have welcomed her, could have trusted her; instead he chose to see her as an enemy, and pushed her right away. Rooted to the spot; Chuck didn't move when Abby rose and turned to him; her shock at being noticed obvious on her tear-streaked face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, startled, quickly wiping her tears with the sleeves of her jacket.

"I'm sorry." Chuck said.

Abby didn't think she'd heard him correctly. "What?" She was suddenly very self-conscious. "What did you hear?"

"All of it. You're right. It's their fault..." He gestured to his father's grave. "And mine. I'm sorry, I thought you were against me."

"It's too late for that," Abby said with a wistful smile. "You kicked me out... I'm leaving tomorrow... you made it clear that I'm not welcome in your life," She shrugged and sniffled. "And that's all I wanted." Finished, Abby had to walk past him to get to her cab.

"Abby; please don't leave..." He clutched her arm and stopped her in her place. "I have... no one." There were tears pricking in his eyes, and as much as Chuck tried to blink them back they kept welling up. "No one.

"I do." She said softly. "I have a family. I have friends. I have a life of my own... maybe... I could fit into your world," She shook her head. "But I don't think I want to be in yours – not if this is how you treat people." His grip on her arm loosened, and he didn't say anything else. "I liked you when I met you," She admitted. "But that wasn't you... _this_ is you..." Abby sighed, more tears finding their way to her eyelids. "And I don't like you."

**xxx**

Abby's last night in the city had been pretty fun, considering the trip as a whole. Abby had returned to Serena's and had dinner with her and her mother and brother, fulfilling her promise to Lily that she'd see her again before she left. Serena had even accompanied her in a cab to the airport and seen her off, and then, as she was in the air almost half-way home she got what she hoped would be her last Gossip Girl blast. It was short and to the point; there was a photo of Abby hugging Serena at the airport and two sentences below it.

_Farewell, Dearest Abby, Manhattan bids you adieu. Thank you for the drama injection you stabbed us with this week; feel free to come back and stir up trouble any time!_

_X-O-X-O_

_Gossip Girl_

Abby was delighted to be home, she flung herself into her father's arms the moment she saw him as she sprinted out of the departure tunnel. "Abs!" He said cheerfully squeezing her tight. "I missed you."

Abby didn't take her arms from around her father's neck. "Me too," She muttered, so glad to be in his comforting arms; it was as though all the stress of her trip to Manhattan was transferred from her to him in that one embrace.

"Are you ok?" Sam was concerned as he pulled away from his daughter, seeing tears welling in her aquamarine eyes.

"Just glad to be home." Abby said honestly with a dry laugh, pulling her father into another warming hug.

It was just past dinnertime by the time Sam pulled his truck up to the house, Abby knew Robbie would already be asleep but Ezza was up waiting for her, no doubt. "I'll get your bags," Sam said, already moving to the back of the truck before Abby could make a move for her luggage. "Go in and see your mum."

The only thing better than Sam's hugs were Bethany's. Even though she was a petite woman whom Abby had grown taller than once she'd hit fifteen, she managed to counter her lack of height with exceptionally loving hugs. She was a born mother, as her friend Holly called it, one of those women destined to have children; riddled by injuries that kept her from having her own. Until little miracle Robbie, that is.

"Baby, you look exhausted." Bethany fussed as she unwrapped her arms from her daughter, gently touching the bags forming under her eyes. "Rough flight?

"It was a bust, Ma," Abby found herself admitting. "I mean... everything sucked." Then she caught herself. "Well, not everything... I met some nice people... unfortunately not any I'm related to. Chuck is an asshole – and excuse the language but if I could find another word for him, I would."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," Bethany hugged her again. "I guess it was never gonna be a fairy-tale... what was so asshole about him?"

Smiling happily into the sweet, floral smell of her mother's flyaway chestnut hair, Abby chuckled. "Can it wait til morning?"

"Of course," Bethany kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you're home. I'll bring you up some tea, Ezza said she wanted to wait for you, she might be still up. Oh, and a package arrived for you today, it's on your bed."

Abby only half-listened to all this information as she trudged her heavy legs upstairs, creeping quietly to her little sisters' room. Sure enough; there was Ezza, reading one of the _Harry Potter _books by her nightlight. Her face broke into a Cheshire cat grin when she saw Abby lingering in her doorway. "You're home!" She squealed with delight, flinging back her covers and bolting into her sister's arms. "I missed you."

"Oh, I missed _you_," Abby said, smothering her cheek with kisses as she carried her back to her bed and tucked her back in.

"Did you have fun? Did you go to the zoo? Did you get me a present and take lots of photos?"

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Abby promised, snuggling her back under her covers with Alfie under her arm. "Goodnight, little sis," She kissed her cheek again and clicked off her nightlight, setting her _Harry Potter _book on her nightstand.

Ezza had always been an easy sleeper, uncharacteristic of adopted children, most who had been through a traumatic first few years of life struggled to get to sleep; but Ezza was always able to get in a good, solid eight hours. As Abby watched her little sister drift off to sleep; all the anxiety that had been niggling in her stomach since she'd been in Manhattan suddenly vanished. She was home. She might be a Bass by birth, but she was a Clark by name, and the ass that was Chuck couldn't change that.

Leaving Ezza's door open just a crack; like she liked it, Abby then went to check on Robbie, sleeping soundly in his big-boy bed and then headed to the end of the hall to her room. The sigh of her guitar by the window in the moonlight made her feel warm and fuzzy inside; she desperately wanted to play it; but she'd agreed to a rule not to play after the kids went to sleep, which was why she was saving her cash for an electric guitar that she could stick headphones in and play all night long.

Her father had already dumped her bags at the foot of her bed, and on top of it was a Fed-Ex package, the one her mother must have been talking about. Curious, Abby kicked off her boots and jumped up cross-legged onto her bed, inspecting the parcel and noting that it was from the very city she had just flown in from. "Manhattan?" She mumbled, turning the laptop sized package up and down in her hands. It wasn't thick or heavy; but it was slightly bulky.

Abby ripped off one end of the package and poured out the contents onto her bed. There was a folded letter and a gold locket hanging off an expensive golden chain. Abby read the letter first:

_Abby,  
This was in the safety deposit box  
I'm sorry I took it.  
It belongs to you.  
Please come back to visit me soon._

_Chuck_

When had he sent this? Before or after what happened at the graveyard? If it was after; then it sure had arrived fast, but Abby didn't put it passed Chuck to have sent it priority straight to her. Picking up the locket, Abby felt her heart racing, wondering what might be inside, if anything. She carefully unhinged the lock and let it fall open in her palm. She smiled; it _was_ a picture.

Evelyn... holding an infant black haired Chuck and blonde haired Abby. The photo was taken from the side, profile of a mother staring lovingly down at her newborn twins.

Abby felt relief wash over her; she'd found the answer to one of her questions. Her birth mother _had _loved them; once.

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: There & Back Again

_The character of Maddie Campbell is a creation of the wonderful Jackie who is letting me writer her as Abby's best friend! :D Thanks hun :D_

**Chapter 11: There & Back Again**

Abby had always loved weekends; but the one immediately following her roller-coaster of a visit to Manhattan was particularly relaxing; even though she was busy on both Saturday and Sunday; she was at home, and she was comfortable. Finally.

Somehow – likely the lure of cash and her need for a new guitar – Abby's father had roped her and Maddie, her best friend, into painting the spare room downstairs. It had formerly been her mother's storage room, where she kept and boxed the baby clothes she'd made when she'd first started her business at home; but since Bethany had grown more savvy; she'd limited her need to only one room; so the storage room was just littered with empty boxes and junk that no one could be bothered to actually throw away.

So, on Saturday when Sam took Ezza, Robbie and Maddie's younger brother Ben who was Ezza's age, to the circus that was travelling through Memphis that fortnight; Maddie and Abby found themselves cleaning whatever was in the storage room into the garage; and painting the boring, gray walls. Bethany had helped them with the heavy lifting and then shuffled herself off to the Open Day at the local college; curiously checking out courses of study.

"So what's your mum's plan now?" Maddie asked as she stirred a pot of white paint as she sat cross-legged in ragged jeans and a red and black checked shirt at the foot of the ladder Abby was perched on. "Business mogul?"

"I dunno," Abby said as she carefully taped off an electrical socket so they wouldn't get paint on it. "But with me graduating this year it's gotten her head back into college life." Abby descended the ladder carefully. "Who knows? She might enroll in law school."

Maddie scoffed a laugh. "Your mum is way too nice to be a lawyer."

Abby smirked at her and set out a paint tray for Maddie to pour the paint into. "And she's too fond of sleeping in to be early in court."

Maddie giggled and started pouring paint into the tray. "Painting is so not fun when there's no colour." She mused, setting the tin down and pressing the lid back in place.

Abby had to agree; base coat painting was the most boring part; but it was better than scrubbing the walls; which is what they'd spent the morning doing. "We're ordering the good pizza for lunch," Abby reminded her, like a mantra. "Good pizza."

Maddie closed her eyes and pretended to meditate. "Good pizza, good pizza, good pizza..." She chanted.

Abby laughed and dipped the extended roller into the paint. She and Maddie had been friends practically since the start of high school. They were always alphabetically beside each other in the class lists, Campbell then Clark, so they were seated next to each other as well. Why the teacher thought it was a good idea to alphabetize her students didn't really make sense to Abby; but she didn't care much. Maddie was awesome. She was about a head shorter than Abby; but her hair was almost the exact same shade of butter blonde. Although while Abby's locks were tousled into curls; Maddie's were dead straight.

The other thing that tied Maddie and Abby together was the fact that they were both adopted. Abby, never shy about admitting her adoption; had revealed it to Maddie the day they'd met when they were eating lunch, but it was a full month later before Maddie felt comfortable enough to admit that she was adopted, too. Her parents told her when she was eight; and it was quite a difficult thing for her to process. Abby imagined it would have been; and it only made her more grateful that Sam and Bethany had never hidden the truth from her or Ezza. Maddie didn't know a lot about her birth family, same as Abby, it was another thing they bonded over.

Until Abby discovered that she was a Bass, that is.

The day Abby returned from Manhattan; Maddie had called and wanted to know everything. Since Abby had left Memphis in such a whirlwind; she hadn't been able to chat with her friend before she left, and even when she got home she found that it was still tough. Talking about it made it real; and everything awful Abby had experienced with Chuck in Manhattan was starting to feel like a bad dream.

Maddie was fascinated by Abby's lineage, but knew her friend well enough to know that she did not want to discuss it so she didn't pry, even though she was dying to know about Chuck Bass, and Abby's new step-family. It was bizarre enough when they'd discovered she was a twin! But a twin whose birth family was a billionaire? That was like a fairytale. Although Maddie was positive it didn't feel that way to Abby.

While humming _Pocketful Of Sunshine, _Maddie noticed Abby's iPhone buzzing on the bottom step of the ladder. She picked it up to hand it to her friend, and stole a glance at the name underneath the new text message alert. "Abs..." A cheeky grin tweaked at her lips. "Who's Dan?"

"Dan?" Abby's head snapped so quickly to her right that her curls batted her in the eye.

"Yes, Dan..." Maddie swiftly opened the text message and started to read it. "Hey Abby, thanks for totally rocking my world in the back of the Denny's parking lot-"

"Gimme." Abby snatched for the phone as Maddie stifled her giggling.

"So who is he?" Maddie planted herself back on the floor with a short paint roller and started smearing white onto the walls.

Quickly reading the text from Dan, which was just a note to say he had emailed her the article he'd written with her quote in it, Abby shoved the phone in the back of her oldest pair of jeans she'd thrown on for the painting job. "He's just this guy."

"No, no, no," Maddie tutted her. "Details. All of them. Now." She stuck her finger in the paint and quickly finger painted a frowny-face on the wall.

"Dan Humphrey. Nice guy."

Satisfied she was getting answers; Maddie slid the roller over her finger drawing and nodded at Abby to continue.

"It's complicated." Abby sighed.

Maddie cast a sideways look at her. "Complicated like you made out and never spoke again? Complicated like he's gay but you're madly in love with him? Complicated like-"

Abby held up her hand, Maddie could go on for hours unless someone stopped her. "Complicated like he's the ex-boyfriend of Serena, the girl who is kind of my step-sister since her mother married my biological father before he died, and Chuck hates him since he lived in Brooklyn and isn't part of their _scene_."

"Huh," Maddie huffed. "Wouldn't have guessed that in a million years..." She shrugged it off. "So, he's hot?"

Abby smiled, keeping her eyes on the wall in front of her. "Yes; he's hot. Very hot. His sister's annoying, but he has a cousin who's pretty awesome. He's a writer; and he quoted me in some article he was writing for his school..."

"And he just so happened to give you his phone number so he could tell you when it was up..." Maddie nodded in approval. "Well played Daniel; well played."

They finished the base coat in under an hour; and then took a break when the good pizza arrived. Pepperoni, sausage and three types of cheese on a tomato and herb base – their staple. And it was while wolfing down her third slice that Maddie inquired further about Manhattan. "Are you going to go back?"

Abby shrugged; she really didn't know. "Maybe... I promised Serena I'd come back and at least see her..."

"And if you get picked up for NYU you're pretty much stuck there, right?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "We'll see. Have you sent out your applications yet?"

"No," Maddie said, slowly chewing her mouthful of cheese. "I'm thinking I might take the year off..."

"Really?" It wasn't uncommon, as their teachers always told them, to take a gap year off after high school before diving into college, Abby wasn't interested, but apparently Maddie was. "And do what, work?"

Maddie shrugged. "I guess that's the fun of it, right? No plans... but I could come visit you at NYU."

Abby smiled; noting the dark glaze cross Maddie's normally bright eyes that indicated she'd rather not talk about a topic. They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Maddie started humming _Pocketful Of Sunshine_ again.

"You should use that in your portfolio." Maddie suggested as she stifled a burp. "Get all acoustic on it." She pretended to play an air guitar.

"I have enough covers," Abby reminded her. "I still haven't completed one friggin original song." It was annoying her; NYU wanted a selection of her songs and the original was the most important. They requested minimum 1-2, but preferably 3. That was annoying; if they preferred three; say three.

"Write one about Manhattan," Maddie suggested. "Or _Dan_-hattan." She laughed hysterically at her own joke. "Oh, _Lord_, am I funny."

Abby made a face at her and chucked a pizza crust in her face, but she didn't totally dismiss her idea. Not about Dan; but writing about Manhattan, or her brother, or being adopted... yeah, like the world needs more songs to slit their wrists to. But it wasn't an all-to-terrible idea. There had been some great things she'd discovered about her family, her life... maybe there was a way to warp them into a song...

What rhymed with Gossip Girl?

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Reconnect

_Thanks again to Jackie for lending me __Maddie Campbell! :) _

**Chapter 12: Reconnect**

Two weeks after Abby's trip to Manhattan (or Dan-hattan as Maddie persisted to call it), her life was back to normal. She was at school, working at Earl's Bar, hanging out with Maddie and her family; normal.

After school let out on Friday, Maddie and Abby were gathering things from their lockers for the weekend homework assignments (another bonus of the pair of them having alphabetical surnames was that their lockers were right next to each other). Abby had her acoustic guitar slung over her back, her last class of the day was a free period that she spent alone in the music room painfully trying to write original songs for her college portfolio.

Maddie's last class had been Biology; and she was bitching about how much homework they had for the weekend as she packed her bag. "You're _lucky _you don't take anything science-y, Abs," Maddie told her, shoving the way-too-heavy biology textbook into her shoulder bag.

Abby smiled at her friend, her tongue between her teeth. She felt lucky her parents were so on board with her creativity, they didn't force her to take any subjects she didn't want to, and as a result Abby loved all her classes. Maddie had been coerced into tackling Biology by her father in exchange for allowing her to take an uncredited graphic design class the school held on Wednesday afternoons.

Other than that, Abby and Maddie shared basically the same timetable. They were discussing the three page essay they had to complete for their English class when they exited their school building.

"It's not that I _hate_ Shakespeare," Maddie was saying as she lugged her heavy bag along. "I just don't go mental over him like Ms. Shaw does."

"She is a little too into it," Abby agreed, their teacher had openly wept that morning whilst reading her favourite passage of _Romeo & Juliet_. "But she's also easy to please."

"True. Three pages of how much I wish I was like Shakespeare and I'm guaranteed an A, right?"

Giggling, the pair headed to the student parking lot towards Maddie's aging car, Benji, her self-described Honda POS (piece-of-shit) was a battered sedan, off-white colour with a dent in the rear from when Abby and Maddie saw the lead singer from _Saliva_ at a local mall and reversed into a sign post. Rather than get it fixed, they decided to keep it as a memento.

While Maddie fumbled around in her over packed bag for her keys, Abby's eyes followed the trail of students that were milling around the entrance to the school, buzzing around a sleek, black limousine that was parked adjacent to the school itself. Standing just beside the driver's side door was Henry; Chuck's driver.

"Oh... no." Abby mumbled under her breath; leaning her guitar against Maddie's Honda.

"Oh, no, what?" Maddie followed her friends gaze and eyed the limo. "Shiny." She looked back at Abby, and made the connection. "Oh, my God, is that for you?"

"I sure as hell hope not." Abby mumbled.

Maddie quickly unlocked her car so they could both stash their bags and Abby's guitar inside, and then brushed past the thinning crowd towards the limo. At least the students weren't gawking right in the tinted windows, they had the presence of mind to stare from across the road.

"Henry." Abby grinned at him.

"Hello, Abby." He said with a warm smile.

"This is my best friend, Maddie. Maddie, this is Henry."

"The driver, I remember," Maddie waved gingerly at him.

"Mr. Bass would like a word with you." Henry gestured to the door of the limo.

"Well, then he can come out and talk to me." Abby said stiffly. "I'm not getting in there."

"Abby, it's a friggin _limo_," Maddie whispered excitedly, tracing her fingers along the doorframe.

"Stop playing with it." Abby swatted her friend's hand. "Chuck!" Abby rapped her knuckles on the window. "Get out now or I'm walking away. I won't get in your damn limo."

It took all of three seconds for the glossy door to the luxury vehicle to push open, and then Chuck stood out onto the street wearing a suit that would have cost a fortune and a smile less tense than Abby had ever seen. "Hello, Abigail."

"Wow." Maddie said when she saw him. "You're Abby's long-lost twin...wow..."

Chuck gave her an odd look, but shook her hand politely.

"Don't mind her, she was dropped on her head as a baby... and again this morning," Abby said, turning so her back was to the bunch of her fellow students who would no doubt be asking her a barrage of questions about the limo the following week. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you got my package?"

"The locket." Abby nodded, thinking of the aged piece of jewellery baring a photo of her birth mother holding her newborn twins; it was collecting dust in Abby's bureau. "Yeah; it arrived back here before I did; surely you knew that."

"I was sincere in my request for you to visit again." Chuck said. "Serena is throwing Jenny some sort of sweet sixteen party; and I'm sure they would both be pleased to see you again."

Abby didn't really get along with Dan's little sister, Jenny, but she was nice enough. And Abby did like Serena a lot. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Thanks for the notice." Abby deadpanned.

"I apologize for not contacting you sooner, I assumed you would just delete my emails and ignore my messages."

_True_, Abby thought. "I don't think it's a good idea," She said honestly. "We are obviously two very different people; and forcing our lives together didn't seem to work out before..."

"You are the only family I have." Chuck said suddenly. "You are the only tie to my father I have; and you haven't been tainted by the sadistic lifestyle that I lead."

Abby gave him a strange look. "So you want to get to know me because I'm normal?" She scoffed. "Try again, little brother."

"Actually, I was born first," Chuck reminded her with a smirk. "_Little sister._"

Abby rolled her eyes, settling them on Maddie just beside her. "Can I bring her?" She jeered her head to the side.

"Oh, yes, _Her_ would very much like to come." Maddie said with a winning grin.

"Of course," Chuck said. "I'll tell Serena to expect the both of you; I assumed you would be more comfortable staying with her than me."

"You assume correctly." Abby said.

Chuck took a business card from his breast pocket and held it out to her. "We changed phone numbers; please call me when you have your flight booked so I can have Henry pick you up." On cue, his driver opened the door for his boss so he could return back into the confines of his limo. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Looks like it." Abby smiled tersely, slipping his business card into her jeans pocket. What other 17-year-old had business cards and a limo?

"He looks more... _exotic_ than you do," Maddie said as they jogged across the street back to her car, the humming engine of the limo fading off down the street.

"Yeah, I know, he looks like Evelyn," Abby had always thought it was strange that she didn't look like her birth mother; but when she'd seen the photos of her father she knew she took more after him whereas Chuck had inherited the enviable, European good looks from their mother.

"Man... so I'm gonna see what your whole other family is like, huh?" Maddie mused as she opened the driver's side door to her POS. "All the way in Dan-hattan?" She eyed her friend suggestively.

"Can you stop calling it that?" Abby said, sliding into the passenger's seat and clicking on her seatbelt. "I will start telling people you have speech impediment from being held underwater."

Maddie made a scoffing noise under her breath and fired her car to life, it always sounded like it was about to take-off into the sky, clicked on her CD player and together they drove out of the school parking lot, singing along together, word for word, to every track that came through the speakers.

**xxx**


End file.
